Quand le prédateur devient proie
by Linnarra
Summary: J'ai 486 ans (et toutes mes dents ! Cette blagues est nulle je sais...), je suis plus rapide, plus forte et plus dangereuse que la plupart des membres de mon espèce. J'ai des crocs et je bois du sang. Je suis une créature de cauchemars qui inspire la crainte partout où elle passe. Alors pourquoi ce stupide démon fait tout pour me foutre en rogne ? L'immortalité... ça craint !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Avant de dire quoi que ce soit je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une histoire que j'avais déjà commencé à poster auparavant mais que j'ai supprimé parce que je n'arrivais pas à la finir. Et puis soudainement l'inspiration m'est revenue et j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses dedans et POUF c'est repartie !

Je vous laisse donc plonger (et replonger pour celles et ceux qui avait peut être déjà commencé cette histoire) dans la vie de Silmë, la vampire au sale caractère qui a décidé d'ennuyer le mauvais démon.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis j'en suis friande !

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent se glisser ici et là. l'orthographe et moi on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu (pardon à tous mes profs)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas ! (je le laisse à kagome huhuhu)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Vampire poisseux, vampire heureux.

Ma lame a quitté le crâne de ma victime dans un bruit de sucions dégueulasses. Un peu de sang a giclé sur mon visage. J'ai soupiré en regardant autour de moi. Pas de survivant. Parfait. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche avant de composer le numéro voulu. A l'autre bout du fil une voix grave et profonde m'a répondu.

 **Silmë**

 **Maître. J'en ai fini ici.**

 **Parfait. Je fais venir un nettoyeur. Prend du repos je n'ai plus de mission à te confier.**

 **Bien maître.**

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de quitter les lieux du massacre. Après avoir fait un saut à mon appartement pour me débarbouiller et me changer je décidais de rendre visite à ma famille.

* * *

Les rues sont pleines... Et je déteste les gens. Partout où je vais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de me dévisager. Ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise loin de là. En fait ça me fou en rogne. Même si je sais qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que de m'observer. C'est comme une attirance involontaire. Je suis un aimant pour eux. Stupide humain. Même si je sais que je ne passe pas inaperçu... Physiquement parlant je représente l'idéal japonnais. Cheveux long et noir cascadant sur mes hanche, peau blanche et laiteuse. Mais je ne suis pas japonaise. Enfin... à moitié... Je suis métisse. Ma mère était japonaise, mon père européen. De ma mère j'ai hérité sa peau et ses cheveux de mon père ses yeux pas vraiment en amande et d'un bleu presque gris... Froid... Je suis aussi plus grande que la moyenne japonnaise, 1m76 et toute en courbe. Une poitrine généreuse sans être excessive et des hanches légèrement formées montées sur de longues jambes fines avec une paire de fesse qui invite aux pêchers. Plutôt cool quoi.

Je m'appelle Silmë au fait ! Dans une vieille langue oubliée ça signifie « lumière d'étoile ». Oui c'est un jolie prénom et je l'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille par contre... je n'en ai plus...

Je jetais un regard noir à un énième type au regard un peu trop lubrique tout en continuant de me diriger vers le temple. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir aujourd'hui ?! Tss... Je suis vraiment irrécupérable moi... Dehors il fait un grand soleil et il fait chaud alors forcément tout le monde est de sorti... Et moi qui déteste les gens... C'est dommage en fait... Parce qu'avant je les aimais bien... Avant... Quand je vivais encore... Ah oui ! Parce que je suis morte en fait ! Ça fait 486 ans que je suis morte et que je suis devenue un vampire.

Alors je vous arrête de suite ! Avec moi pas de vilains yeux rouges et de « Ô mon dieu du soleil kyaaa je brûle » ou encore « Oh non du soleil je vais ressembler à une boule à facette ! Vite mon ombrelle et mon écran totale que je vais m'étaler torse nu en public, au ralenti et de manière sensuelle en me passant la langue sur les lèvres ! » Non ! Le soleil ne me fait rien du tout en fait. A part me gêner un peu la vue puisque mes yeux sont fait pour l'obscurité mais c'est tout. Et pour celles et ceux qui pensent que c'est bizarre prenez un cadavre (si vous en avez pas tuez quelqu'un c'est pas compliqué!) et mettez le au soleil... Il brûle ? Nan ! Il brille ? Nan. Alors prout !

Sinon je me nourris de sang mais je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour ça. Il me suffit de boire puis d'hypnotiser ma victime pour qu'il reprenne le cour de sa vie en m'oubliant. Une morsure ne suffit pas non plus à transformer quelqu'un en vampire. Le processus est plus complexe et mortel (c'est le cas de le dire). Et tout le monde ne ressuscite pas en vampire. En fait il est très courant qu'on ne se réveille jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle les vampires sont rare. Pour le reste je possède les capacités classiques. Super-force, super-ouïe, super-odorat, super-vitesse. Je peux aussi contrôler les esprits des humains mais ça on sait tous le faire et certains humains sont plus résistant que d'autre (notamment quand ils possèdent des pouvoir spirituel). Aussi quand un vampire atteint l00 ans il obtient la capacités de voler. Pour le reste tous les vampires sont physiquement parfait. Ne cherchez pas mon corps ne présente absolument aucune imperfection. Pour mon caractère ça reste à voir...

Nous avons aussi une hiérarchie précise. Le vampire qui nous transforme devient notre maître et nous lui devons obéissance jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de nous libérer de notre pacte. Le mien est Menkaoure et je suis son bras droit. Son assassin. Après ma transformation j'ai immédiatement présenté des aptitudes supérieures aux autres vampires il m'a donc immédiatement prise en charge et entraîner pour faire de moi une arme.

* * *

J'arrivais enfin en soupirant à ma destination. Le temple Higurashi. Et la je vous arrête de suite. Aucune allusion sur un vampire qui va prier. Je ne suis pas une créature du diable ! Si j'ai envie de croire en un quelconque dieu j'y crois point ! Le dernier vampire à m'avoir fait une réflexion sur mes habitudes a terminé en pâté pour chat. Littéralement. Et puis de toute manière je ne vais pas dans ce temple pour prier mais pour rendre visite à ma famille. Ou plutôt à la descendance de ma défunte sœur que j'ai promis de protéger.

Avant d'être transformée je vivais en Europe avec ma sœur. Elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur sa descendance. Ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant moi même (les vampires sont stériles puis-qu'aucun organes ne fonctionnent. Par exemple mon cœur ne bat pas et je n'ai pas besoin de respirer) j'ai accepté et j'ai suivi mes arrières arrières et des poussières petits neveux quand ils sont revenus s'installer au Japon. Mon maître quand à lui est resté en Europe mais il me rend tout de même visite de temps en temps. Enfin bref... La famille que je viens visiter maintenant se compose de mon arrière arrière arrière et des patates petit neveu, de sa fille et de ses deux petits enfants, Kagome et Sota.

J'aime beaucoup Kagome elle me ressemble énormément et elle a hérité de mon caractère. Elle ferait un bon vampire.

 **Jii-san ! Tu fait quoi ?**

 **Vois-tu Sota j'ai hérité de cet artefact il y a de cela bien longtemps et-**

 **Ah ! Silmë-nee-san !** Le petit a dénigré les explications de son grand pour se jeter dans mes bras.

 **Bonjour Sota.** Le vieillard s'est à son tour approché de moi un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **Bonjour Silmë. Alors tu nous fait ta visite petite vampire ?** Oui parce qu'ils sont au courant de ce que je suis. Ma sœur l'était et son savoir s'est transmit de génération en génération. Même si mon maître interdit que les humains soit au courant de notre existence il a fait une exception pour ma famille à la condition qu'ils gardent le secret. Et c'est ce qu'ils font depuis 5 siècles.

 **Où est Kagome ? Je ne sens pas sa présence ?** Il y a eu un gros blanc. Au propre comme au figuré. Ils n'ont rien dit et leurs visages sont devenus blancs...

 **A l'école.**

 **Mensonge.** Je suis aussi un détecteur de mensonge sur patte... Mon ouïe me permet de distinguer la plus petite variation dans le ton de quelqu'un. Bien sur certaines personnes mentent très bien et dans ce cas je ne peux que me fier à mon instinct.

 **Parti faire une course.**

 **Mensonge.**

 **Elle est... Euh...**

 **Elle est avec Inuyasha.** Je me suis tournée vers la nouvelle venue. Mon arrière arrière arrière... rho la peste... la mère de Kagome.

 **Inuyasha ?**

 **Viens je vais t'expliquer.** La mère de Kagome est une femme extrêmement douce et prévenante. En fait parfois je me demande si elle est vraiment de ma famille. En tout cas elle ne tient pas son caractère de moi. Peut être plus de ma sœur...

* * *

Une fois son récit terminé je prenais le temps d'y réfléchir.

 **Donc si je résume... Kagome est tombée dans le puits et s'est retrouvée à l'ère sengoku où elle a rencontré un demi démon, inuyasha. Elle a découvert qu'elle est la réincarnation d'une miko nommé Kikyo et qu'elle doit protéger la shinkon no tama une pierre qui peut donner des pouvoirs infinis aux démons et qui est très recherchée sauf qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de faire exploser la pierre et donc elle se retrouve obligée d'en rassembler les fragments à l'aide du hanyo inuyasha, d'un jeune démon renard shippo, d'un prêtre pervers miroku et d'une chasseuse de démon sango accompagnée de Kirara une sorte de démon de compagnie. Ensemble ils voyagent dans l'ère sengoku afin de retrouver tous les fragments de Shikon et combattent Naraku un démon qui a pour ambition d'obtenir la pierre.**

 **C'est exactement ça.**

 **Mais ce monde n'est-il pas dangereux pour elle ?**

 **Si. Mais ton rôle n'est-il pas de veiller sur nous ?**

 **Si mais...**

 **Alors rejoins la et protège là. Ici nous sommes en sécurité. Grâce à toi nous vivons confortablement** (Je leur fait profiter de ma fortune. Quand on a vécu une éternité on a eu le temps d'amasser nombre de biens) **. Mais là-bas Kagome n'est pas en sécurité même si Inuyasha et ses amis veillent sur elle. Pour être honnête avec toi je suis un peu inquiète...**

 **Je sais mais rien ne dit que je peux traverser le puits. Tu m'as dit que Sota avait déjà essayé mais n'y était pas parvenu.**

 **Mais c'est différent. Parce qu'une promesse vieille comme le monde te lie à Kagome. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle te ressemble tant. Elle est ta digne descendante et vos destins sont liés.**

* * *

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée assise sur le bord du puits à regarder dans le vide. Pour tenir ma promesse il faut que je le traverse mais j'avoue avoir une légère appréhension. L'ère Sengoku c'est l'époque à laquelle j'ai été transformée. Même si à ce moment là j'étais en Europe... Sauf que je suis venue au Japon à cette période... pour un temps... Et j'en garde de très mauvais souvenir.

 **Meow !** Je levais les yeux sur le chat, Buyo, qui me regarde étrangement. Allons bon qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce chat ? Et sans que je ne puisse l'éviter il s'est jeté sur moi me faisant basculer dans le puits.

J'atterris sur mes pieds franchement agacée. Le chat à du prendre mes yeux pour des luciole et a voulu jouer avec... Dans le noir ou quand j'ai faim mes yeux prennent une teinte lavande et se mettent à briller... Stupide bestiole. En soupirant je me suis ramassée sur moi même et me suis propulsée. D'un bon j'ai quitté le puits pour me retrouver... dans la neige ?

 **Bon... bah... problème résolue... on dirait que je peux passer le puits...**

Je baissais les yeux sur mes vêtements. Un short en jean noir taille haute, un crop top noir moulant sur lequel on peut lire « attention je mords » écrit en rouge et dégoulinant comme du sang (oui oui j'ai un humour très personnel) laissant apparaître une légère bande de peau entre les deux vêtements et des spartiates plates dont le laçage monte jusqu'aux genoux. Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas froid, je suis morte je vous rappel je ne peux pas avoir froid mais c'est sur que je n'allais pas passer inaperçue à cette époque.

 **OSUWARI !** Qu'est ce que- ? Kagome ? Je me suis mise à courir dans la direction de la voix. Elle est là. Penchée au dessus d'une forme rouge indistincte. Elle a l'air franchement en colère. Je ris. Elle me fait vraiment penser à moi dans ces cas là. Elle ferait un bon vampire la petite.

 **Allons allons Kagome-sama calmez vous.** Un homme s'approche de Kagome les mains bien en évidence en signe de reddition. J'observe la scène, une autre femme se tient un peu plus en retrait le regard amusé avec sur l'épaule une espèce de chat/fennec/jesaispastropquoi mais assurément trop mignon. Soudain la forme rouge au sol bouge et se redresse. Un homme avec de longs cheveux blanc, des yeux jaune et, omondieuc'esttropmignonjeveuxlesmême, des oreilles de chien, fusille ma descendante du regard.

 **Rah Inuyasha arrête d'embêter Kagome c'est pas comme ça que tu vas la séduire !** Une petite créature rousse se tient à côté du fameux Inuyasha. Il est tout aussi mignon et... je rêve où il vient de se prendre le poing du hanyo sur le crane. Je regard la scène éberluée.

 **Waaaaaa Kagomé Inuyasha m'a encore frappé.** La petite créature se jette dans les bras de mon arrière arrière arrière... rho la peste ! De ma descendante.

Je souris en observant leur joyeuse petite bande. Ainsi donc voici les personnes qui assurent la sécurité de Kagome... En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre c'est un bon point. Je me suis avancée vers le groupe.

 **Salut mini-moi !** La mâchoire de Kagome s'est décrochée et elle m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 **Si..sil...Sil-**

 **Silmë ma belle. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?**

 **C'est qui ? Elle sent bizarre.** Inuyasha s'est approché de moi et a commencé à me renifler. Je l'ai laissé faire non sans une grimace à l'intention de Kagome. **Non... en fait elle a pas d'odeur. C'est qui ?**

 **C'est... Enfin... C'est...** Bon je l'aide ou pas ? Dilemme... dilemme...

 **Je suis sa cousine. Silmë. Enchanté !**

 **Oui c'est ça ! Ma cousine ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **Du tourisme.** Je la regarde sérieusement et elle éclate de rire.

 **Non sérieusement ?**

 **Je suis venue tenir ma promesse. Ta mère m'envoie.**

 **Oh...**

 **T'es la cousine de Kagome ? C'est trop cool ! C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez ! Moi c'est Shippo le démon le plus puissant de la bande, et le seul démon avec Kirara.**

 **Shippoooooo...** Devant la menace du hanyo, Shippo s'est jeté dans mes bras. Mon dieu il est trop mignon ce gosse. Le prêtre s'approche de moi et me prend les mains.

 **Voulez-vous être la mère de mes enfants ?** Il me regarde très sérieusement et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prend un coup de... boomrang géant ?, sur la tête. Bon bah ça c'est fait...

 **Ne faite pas attention à Miroku-dono. Je suis Sango, enchanté Silmë-sama.** Elle s'incline et je fais de même. Elle est très belle elle aussi mais une beauté froide et guerrière. Assurément le genre de femme que j'apprécie.

 **Sil' je peux te parler ?**

 **Ouep je te suis.**

* * *

J'ai suivi ma « cousine » un peu plus loin. Non en fait carrément plus loin.

 **Inuyasha a un bonne ouïe.**

 **Logique.**

 **Tu vas vraiment venir avec nous ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Mais et ton maître ? Et les missions qu'il te donne ?**

 **Il sait que ma famille reste une priorité pour moi. Et puis il me doit bien quelques vacances avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui pendant 5 siècles !**

 **Et tu vas dire aux autres que tu es... enfin... je veux dire...**

 **Morte ? Seulement si tu veux que je le dise.** Elle a réfléchie un temps à la question.

 **Non ne dit rien pour l'instant. Gardons ça secret. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. Mais pour te nourrir ?**

J'ai haussé les épaules. **Je m'éloignerait de temps en temps pour trouver un humain.**

 **Non... C'est trop risqué... Et on voyage souvent dans des endroits déserts... Le mieux serait que tu te serves à ma veine le temps de trouver une solution.**

J'écarquillais les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Bien sûr j'avais déjà mordu Kagome une fois quand elle avait voulu savoir ce que fait une morsure mais de là à devenir mon garde manger. Elle est vraiment courageuse cette petite.

 **Bonne idée merci. Mais tu es sûre ?**

 **Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Bon... Il faut que je retourne rapidement chez moi récupérer des affaires. Reste avec les autres pour faire connaissance.**

 **Dac'.**

Elle a commencé à s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers moi. **Au fait Silmë ?**

 **Hum ?**

 **Je suis contente que tu sois là.** Elle a souris et je lui ai rendu son sourire. Moi aussi je suis contente de passer du temps avec elle.

Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au puits avant de rejoindre les autres.

 **Où est Kagome ?** Inuyasha me lance un regard meurtrier.

 **Chez elle. Elle avait besoin de prendre des trucs.**

 **Sans me prévenir ?! Kagomeeeeeee...** Il s'est élancé en direction du puits sans plus attendre. Je me suis tournée vers les autres.

 **Il y a un truc entre elle et lui ?** Ils ont haussé les épaules en secouant la tête. **Bon... Bah je vais aller faire un petit tour moi.**

 **Silmë-sama ?** Je me suis tournée vers Sango. **Ne vous éloignez pas trop et faites attention au yokaï. Si vous en voyez un criez puis courez.**

 **Dac'.** Et je suis partie.

* * *

L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est qu'on est rapide et qu'on ne s'essouffle jamais. Seul la faim peut nous ralentir. Une fois suffisamment loin je me suis mise à courir tout en observant les environs.

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Tiens quelqu'un vient de respecter la règle numéro 1. Quand tu croises un yokaï cris. Je me suis élancée vers la voix et est déboulée dans une petite clairière. En face de moi une petite fille secoue désespérément une sorte de crapaud bizarre évanouis dans l'herbe. Une espèce de monstre dégueulasse et violet lui fait face.

 **BWUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ainsi donc voici la petite protégée de Sesshomaru... Quel imbécile de t'avoir laissé sans défense...** La gamine s'est mise à pleurer... Et si il y a bien un truc devant lequel je ne résiste pas c'est un enfant qui pleure.

J'ai pris mon élan et me suis jetée sur la petite l'attrapant au passage elle et le crapaud au moment où le poing de la chose s'abattait sur elle.

 **Ça va ?**

 **Oui... merci...**

 **Espèce de garce !** Je me suis redressée pour faire face à la chose. Bon je n'ai pas d'arme donc il va falloir y aller comme au bon vieux temps ! Je laissais mes griffes pousser et me suis jetée sur la créature. D'un high kick je l'ai propulsé dans les airs puis j'ai bondi pour me mettre à sa hauteur avant de faire un jolie salto et d'abattre mon talon sur son crane l'envoyant s'écraser dans le sol formant un jolie cratère. Monstre 0 vampirette 1. Victoire pas KO ! Je me suis tournée vers la gamine fière de moi et plongeais dans un regard doré.

Et merde...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mieux vaut un tiens que deux tu l'auras". Une vieille expression que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps et que j'ai redécouverte avec le film The Shining que j'ai regardé recensement (et auquel je n'ai accessoirement pas compris grand chose mais c'est un classique qu'il faut voir au moins pour le jeu d'acteur).

J'ai juste ressentie le besoin de partager ça. Pathétique me dirait un certain démon. Mais bon comme je suis sympa je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon orthographe. Elle et moi avons eu une grande discussion dans le but de nous réconcilié mais ça n'a abouti à rien malheureusement. Je pense l'emmener faire une thérapie de couple. Peut être sera-t-elle plus ouverte aux négociations après... Espérons !

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis (je ne mords pas promis ! ... enfin pas trop...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Les morts ont-ils un instinct de survie ?

 **Sesshomaru je suppose ?** L'homme qui me fait face est grand, très grand. Ses longs cheveux blanc cascadent dans son dos. Il a des yeux dorée et sur son front trône une marque violette en forme de croissant de lune. Je note aussi qu'il lui manque un bras. Plus je l'observe et plus je remarque la ressemblance avec Inuyasha. J'hume l'air pour distinguer son odeur. Oui c'est léger mais il y a des fragrances communes avec l'Hanyo. Pas frère c'est trop léger. Demi-frère donc. Sa présence même est intimidante. Il dégage une aura de royauté puissante et une suffisance particulièrement agaçante... Le genre qui me fait ouvrir ma grande gueule. Celle la même qui m'a valu tant d'ennuis...

Il me dévisage étrangement. **Bon... et bien je vais vous laisser... contente d'avoir pu aider.** Le type ne bouge toujours pas... agaçant... je fais un pas en arrière mais il se matérialise devant moi envahissant mon espace vital, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens.

 **Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On t'a jamais appris que ce n'est pas polie de fixer les gens ?**

Il se contente d'hausser un sourcil et c'est la goutte d'eau. Connard. Je lance mon pied pour effectuer une rotation et lui envoyer dans la figure mais les choses de ne passent pas comme prévu. Il saisit ma cheville avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible et je me retrouve sur le dos dans l'herbe. Je grogne. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas humilié ainsi. Dans mon époque les vampires sont au dessus de la chaîne alimentaire et je suis considérée comme l'une des plus puissante !

Mon regard croise à nouveau le sien qui n'affiche toujours aucunes expressions. Est-ce qu'au moins il est capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

 **Qui es-tu ?**

 **Ooooooh ! Mais c'est que tu peux parler ! Dingue !** Ma voix suinte de sarcasme. Il hausse un sourcil. Encore ? C'est donc une sorte de moyen de communication. Un nouveau langage que je ne connaîtrais pas ? Ou alors sa version du langage des signes façon sourcil qui bouge ?

 **Qui es-tu ?**

 **Tu radotes mec...** Il me saisi par la gorge et me soulève à sa hauteur. Son visage ne trahis toujours aucune expression.

 **Qui es-tu ?** Je glousse.

 **Ton pire cauchemar ?** Sa main se ressert légèrement sur ma gorge mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer de toute manière. Je le fais juste quand je veux donner le change ou quand je cherche des odeurs. Je prends une grande inspiration. Il sens l'automne et les feuilles mais aussi le danger et la force brute. Oui je n'aurais peut être pas du provoquer ce démon. Mais je suis comme ça. J'ai une grande gueule et j'aime m'en servir. Puis je regarde par dessus son épaule et feins l'étonnement. **Merde c'est quoi ça ?!** Il tombe dans le panneau et se retourne. Le pression sur mon cou diminue j'en profite donc pour me dégager violemment et applique la deuxième règle ! Quand tu croises un yokaï cours !

Le problème c'est qu'on ne m'a pas dit quoi faire quand ledit yokaï nous rattrape... Il me saisi la taille et je me retrouve sur son épaule. De retour au campement il me jette à terre. Mes fesses entrent durement en contact avec le sol et je grimace. Je m'installe en tailleur la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux et le regarde s'éloigner. Puis je me tourne vers la petite fille et le crapaud.

 **On m'explique ?** Les deux se regardent puis se tournent vers moi et haussent les épaules. **Bon je suppose que si je fuis il va encore me rattraper...** La petite s'approche de moi.

 **Oui. Mais il est gentil. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Toi aussi. Donc tu es gentille.** Je plonge mon regard dans celui innocent de la petite fille. Sa naïveté me fait sourire et me donne envie de la protéger encore plus. Stupide instinct maternel...

 **Je m'appelle Silmë. Et toi ?**

 **Rin ! Et lui c'est Jaken-sama ! Et là-bas c'est Ah-un !** Elle me désigne tour à tour le crapaud et une sorte de petit dragon à deux tête.

 **Enchanté Rin, Jaken et Ah-un.** La petite frissonne. **Tu as froid ?** Elle hoche la tête. Je m'installe contre un arbre et lui fait signe de s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle vient s'y blottir et s'endort immédiatement. Je la regarde un moment. J'aurais vraiment aimer être mère. Mais je ne peux pas... Les vampires n'ont pas d'enfant. Je me tournes vers mon ravisseur avant de ne devenir trop sentimentale.

 **Bon... Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de partir ?**

 **Qui es-tu ?** Mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Encore cette question ?!

 **Silmë. Enchanté. Et toi tu es Sesshomaru c'est ça ? Le demi-frère d'Inuyasha.** La colère déforme son visage. Gloups... J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. **Bon je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais j'aimerais bien partir...**

 **Non.**

 **S'il te plaît ?** Il s'est éloigné en m'ignorant royalement. Tête de pioche...

* * *

 _Sesshomaru POV_

* * *

Cette créature parle trop. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué ?

 **Hmmm...** Je me retourne. Rin est en train de gémir dans les bras de la créature. Un cauchemar... Les humains sont si pathétiques... Et puis la créature se mets à chanter une mélodie que je ne connais pas. Je dois la regarder étrangement parce qu'elle s'arrête et me foudroie du regard.

 **Quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit de chanter ? Et arrête de fixer les gens c'est pas polie.** Petite impertinente. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. J'aurais tué quiconque aurait osé me parler ainsi. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Et puis je me souviens de ce que mon père m'a dit avant de partir.

 _Père je ne comprends pas. C'est une humaine !_

 _Un jour tu comprendras mon fils. Un jour une femme deviendra ce qu'elle est pour moi, une source de puissance et une source de destruction._

 _Non père. Je ne ferais pas les même erreur._

 _N'oublie pas non plus la prophétie._

 _La prophétie ?_

 _Celle faite à ta naissance. « Le jour viendra où ta protégé sera en danger. Sauvé par une créature inconnue tu devras la garder à tes côtés. Car le temps passera et un grand pouvoir elle t'accordera ». N'oublie pas mon fils. Un jour tu me comprendras._

C'était ses dernières paroles. Inutaisho était le plus puissant des démons et il a perdu la vie pour une vulgaire humaine. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui ! Je serais plus puissant que lui. Et si cette créature peut m'accorder un grand pouvoir alors je ferais tout pour la garder avec moi. Tout. On verra combien de temps elle me tiendra tête. La briser sera un jeu d'enfant. Je deviendrais alors encore plus fort et je dépasserais mon père. Mais il me faut le tessaïga pour ça...

 **SESSHOMARU !** Et le tessaïga vient de m'être servi sur un plateau...

* * *

Silmë POV

* * *

Tiens... les renforts sont arrivés. Je me suis tant éloignée que ça ?!

 **Silmë ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **Ça va ! Pour l'instant...**

 **Sesshomaru... Que veux-tu à la cousine de Kagome ?** La tête de pioche a haussé un sourcil m'a regardé puis a regardé Kagome avant de revenir sur moi.

 **Je te le répète c'est pas polie de fixer les gens !** Je rêve ou il a esquissé un sourire en coin ?! Sale type !

 **Jaken.**

 **Oui Sesshomaru-sama ?**

 **Nous partons.**

La petite s'est levée et a quitté mes bras pour aider le crapaud à ranger le campement avant de s'installer sur Ah-un. Je me suis relevée en soupirant et me suis dirigée vers Kagome et ses amis en souriant. J'ai senti un bras passer sur ma taille et me suis retrouvée sur une épaule. Bordel c'est pas possible ! Je me suis redressée de sorte à placer mon visage en face du sien.

 **Ok démon... regarde moi et dit moi ce qui te fait penser chez moi à un sac à patate ?**

 **Tu viens.**

 **Quoi ? Non ! Pose moi !** J'ai commencé à me débattre dans ses bras ce qui a eu pour effet qu'il ressert son étreinte me pressant encore plus contre son torse.

 **Silmë !** Je me suis tournée vers une Kagome complètement flippé.

 **Sesshomaru pose la part terre.** Tête de pioche me pose au sol sans pour autant me lâcher et Inuyasha dégaine son sabre qui se transforme en une énorme épée, tiens... il a quelque chose à compenser lui... Sesshomaru l'imite sauf que son épée à lui est nettement plus petite. Mes yeux dérive vers son entre-jambe imperceptiblement, intéressant tout ça...

 **Une dernière chance Sesshomaru lâche la !** Est-ce que tête de pioche obéit ? Non bien sur que non... Crétin ! La boule de nerf rouge lève donc son énooooorme épée, ouep décidément il compense quelque chose, et je sens un changement dans l'air. Mes poils se hérissent. Aïe ça sens pas bon. Pas bon du tout...

 **Inuyasha non attend je suis la moi aussi ne fait pas-**

 **KAZE NO KI-**

 **OSUWARI !**

 **Argh ! … KAGOME ! Ça va pas ?**

 **Y'a ma cousine à coté de Sesshomaru BAKA !**

 **Mais je ne la visais pas !**

 **Bien sur tu visais ton frère sauf que ton frère la tient !**

 **Ke ! Je l'aurais pas touché !**

 **Si**

 **Nan**

 **Si**

 **Nan**

 **OSUWARI !** Et ainsi de suite. Vous savez dans les dessins animés ou les mangas ce moment où une énorme goutte d'eau apparaît sur le front d'un personnage ? La mienne est énorme... Depuis quand je suis une demoiselle en détresse ? Ah oui... depuis que je dois cacher à tous que je suis un vampire. Génial. Ma vie est passionnante ! Vraiment ! Je regarde la tête de pioche qui m'empêche de partir. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir à l'ère sengoku ?

J'observe mon équipe de secours absolument pas au point. Bon... on est jamais mieux servis que part sois même après tout ! Je reporte mon attention sur le démon qui me tient. Je lui ai déjà fait le coup du « oh regarde un oiseau ! » ça ne risque pas de marcher à nouveau. Mes yeux tombe sur l'énoooorme épée d'inuyasha et celle plus petite de Sesshomaru... Naaaaan... J'oserais pas ! Si ? Allez ! J'ose.

Je profite d'un instant où la prise du démon est moins forte sur mon bras pour lancer ma jambe. S'attendant à ce que je lui envoie dans la figure il se prépare à attraper ma cheville. Mauvaise idée. Sa gueule d'ange n'est pas ma cible. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il comprend trop tard mon but. Mon pied entre en contact avec ses parties intimes et il s'effondre dans un grognement. Je n'attends pas mon reste et cours à vitesse humaine en direction de Kagome.

 **On se casse, on se casse, on se casse !** Je monte sur Kirara avec Sango, Miroku et Shippo tandis qu'Inuyasha emmène ma cousine.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le village du puits mangeur d'os (yerk) je m'écroule au sol en riant aux éclats. Kagome se penche au dessus de moi une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

 **Mmmh... il va te tuer tu sais ?** Me tuer ? Impossible. Je suis déjà morte.

 **Pas grave ça en valait le coup ! Nan mais la tronche qu'il a tiré quoi !**

 **Tu as vraiment un sacré culot... Ou alors tu es stupide.**

 **Un peu des deux cousines... un peu des deux.** Elle m'a tendu la main que j'ai saisi pour me relever.

 **Je suis passée à ton appartement et je t'ai ramené des vêtements plus chaud. Tu as du avoir froid comme ça.**

 **Bah non puisque je-** son poing s'est abattu sur mon crâne. Message reçut je ne parle en aucun cas de mon état. **Merci.** J'ai inspecté les vêtements qu'elle m'a ramené. Pas pratique pour se battre... Un jean slim taille haute, un pull croc-top en pilou-pilou blanc (tu sais cette laine toute douce et froufrouteuse!) et une paire de bottine noire. Une tenue simple mais je n'aime pas le jean. Ça entrave trop les mouvement.

 **J'ai aussi trouvé ça. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.** Elle m'a tendu une toute petite boite. Le petite génie... J'ai souris. Elle m'a ramené ma boîte de pilule. Ces pilules sont une sorte de complément alimentaire pour vampire. Du sang artificiel sous forme solide quoi. Pas forcément ultra nutritives mais elle me permettront d'espacer mes repas et de ne pas avoir à me nourrir trop souvent.

 **Bon nouvelles consignes pour toi Silmë.** Je regarde inuyasha. **Tu ne t'éloignes pas du village sans nous et tu reste constamment avec l'un des notre ! On ne sait pas ce que Sesshomaru te veux mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne va pas en rester là ! Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait !** J'acquiesce en silence. Ouep. Je vais le payer cher. Castrer celui qui est sûrement le démon le plus puissant qui soit c'est décidément mauvais, très mauvais... Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à avoir un instinct de survie. Surtout ici. Je suis peut être immortelle mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas me tuer. Même si c'est dur de se débarrasser d'un vampire. Surtout que plus le vampire est vieux plus il est difficile de le tuer. Et j'ai 486 ans !

 **Bon en route ! Il reste encore beaucoup de fragment de la shikon à trouver !**

* * *

Nous avons voyagé toute la journée sans rien trouver. Kagome m'a appris qu'elle a le don de sentir la présence des fragments de la shikon no tama. Par conséquent nous voyageons suivant son instinct. Et aujourd'hui rien de croustillant ne s'est réellement passé... On a croisé deux ou trois yokaï qu'Inuyasha et les autres ont tué en deux deux mais c'est tout...

Le soir nous avons décidé de camper dans un coin de forêt non loin d'une source chaude dans laquelle les filles se sont réunis.

 **Mmh... Sango ?**

 **Oui Silmë-sama ?**

 **Tu peux arrêter avec le sama tu sais. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret d'où te viens cette cicatrice ?** Son visage s'est assombri et la tristesse s'est peint sur ces traits. **Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Non tu as le droit de savoir. Tu risques de le rencontrer. Elle me vient de mon petit frère. Naraku l'a manipulé pour qu'il tue toute ma famille. Je suis la seule à m'en être sortie...**

 **Je suis désolée. Ça n'a pas du être facile...**

 **Surtout que Naraku s'en sert encore contre nous...**

 **J'ai l'impression que vous avez tous un passé avec ce démon...**

 **Ce n'est pas un démon mais un hanyo comme Inuyasha. Enfin c'est une longue histoire. Mais oui tu as raison... Naraku a maudit la famille de Miroku avec un trou noir qui finira par l'engloutir et le seul moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas est de tuer l'auteur de la malédiction, Inuyasha et Kikyo ont été manipulés par Naraku pour qu'ils s'entre tue et Inuyasha a fini scellé à un arbre pendant 50 ans et moi Naraku a fait tuer toute ma famille et manipule mon frère.**

 **Mais que veut-il à la fin ?**

 **La shikon no tama pour devenir un démon à part entière et le démon le plus puissant.**

 **En gros il veut ce que tous les méchants veulent... dominer le monde.**

Elles ne me répondent pas et acquiesce en silence.

 **Et toi Kagome ? Toi et Inuyasha ? Il y a quelque chose ?** Elle est devenue rouge pivoine et s'est enfoncée dans l'eau.

 **Non. Il aime Kikyo rien de plus...** Étrange... je vois comment il l'a regarde il n'a pas l'air indifférent pourtant...

 **Oui mais Kikyo n'est plus là donc je ne vois pas le problème...**

 **Elle a ressuscité...**

 **Ah... Ah oui... la boulette...**

 **Bon !** Kagome s'est redressée d'un seul coup. **Je retourne au camp.**

 **Je vous accompagne Kagome-sama. Silmë ?**

 **Je vous rejoint tout de suite.** Elles acquiescent et partent.

Bon c'est pas tous ça mais mieux vaut que je ne reste pas trop longtemps toutes seule. Je nage vers le bord et me saisit de mes pilules. J'en avales deux, on est jamais trop prudent et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en reprendre sans être vue...

Yerk. C'est vraiment pas bon. Mon règne pour un peu de vrai sang. Je grimace et ferme les yeux quelques instant le temps que le goût passe et tâte le sol pour trouver mes vêtements.

 **Qu'est-ce que...** C'est pas mes vêtements ça... un pied ? J'ouvre grand les yeux et plonge dans un regard doré. Merde... Encore une fois...


	3. Chapter 3

"- T'as deux jours de retard cocote...

\- Oui mais...

\- y'a pas de mais ! Dis pardon !

\- Pardon...

\- Plus fort !

\- PARDON !

\- Bien... Au boulot maintenant !

\- Oui chef...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je ne céderais pas ! Quoique...

Ne pas bouger. Surtout ne pas bouger. Il a de beau yeux le bougre quand même. Attendez deux minutes... je suis pas un peu toute nue là ? Boarf tant pis ! Si je bouge je vais avoir des problèmes.

Il me dévisage... Je sens l'agacement monter en moi. Oh non... mauvaise idée quand je suis agacée je l'ouvre faut que je me taise. Tais toi, tais toi, tais toi, tais toi...

 **T'as de beaux yeux tu sais !** … merde... j'ai parlé...

Il me regarde complètement indifférent à ce que je viens de dire. Il a l'air très, mais alors très très en colère. Il se penche vers moi et j'en profite pour rentrer lentement dans l'eau afin de dissimuler ma nudité. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Bon si je parle maintenant s'en est fini de moi. Faut que je trouve autre chose. Le coup du « oh un oiseau » ça ne marchera pas à nouveau et pour la castration je ne peux pas... faut que je trouve autre chose. Il n'a pas réagit face à ma nudité donc je ne peux pas me servir de ça non plus... Réfléchis stupide vampire. Il me faut un moyen de l'occuper suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre de fuir. Son visage est tellement près du mien que je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Il s'apprête à dire quelques choses. Bon est ce que depuis que je le connais j'ai appris à avoir un instinct de survie ? Non toujours pas. Bon bah on se lance alors. Et je l'embrasse. Bingo ! Il est paralysé. Je m'écarte d'un coup et m'envole (oui les vampire vole d'où les légende avec les chauves-souris...)

Une main encercle ma cheville et me ramène immédiatement dans l'eau. Je me retrouve donc nue et mouillée (dans tous les sens du terme huhuhu) dans les bras d'un démon incroyablement sexy. Il se redresse et j'atterris sur son épaule les fesses bien en vue...

 **ça va c'est bon... J'ai compris que je ne peux pas m'échapper... Mais est ce que je peux au moins me rhabiller ?**

Il me largue à côté de mes vêtements.

 **Et je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ?** Il reste planté en face de moi et me fixe intensément. Malgré moi je sens la pointe de mes tétons durcir. Crotte. Il veut du spectacle ? Bah il va en avoir. Je commence à m'habiller lentement de manière sensuelle tout en réfléchissant. Les autres ne viendront pas le vent ne joue pas en ma faveur ils ne sentiront pas la présence du démon... Je pousse un long soupir et me tourne vers mon ravisseur.

 **Prête...** Il s'approche de moi et me replace sur son épaule avant de s'envoler. Cette position commence sincèrement à m'agacer... Pour passer le temps je me mets à faire pleins de petites tresses dans ses cheveux mais je commence assez vite à m'ennuyer. Allez... juste pour la forme je lui claque violemment les fesses.

 **KYA !** Le con m'a rendu la pareille ! Sauf qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Je dois avoir une marque malgré mon jean...

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes il descend et se pose pour continuer à pied.

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de moi ?** Il ne répond pas et continue sa route. **Oy ! Tête de pioche ! Je te parle là !**

Il me fait me redresser dans ses bras. Si bien que mon visage se retrouve quelques centimètres au dessus du sien. Il ne parle toujours pas se contentant de me regarder. Et je comprends... Ce type n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire de moi. Par Caïn il pourrait me laisser tranquille du coup non ?

 **Un grand pouvoir...**

 **Pardon ? Tu délires ?** Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui là ?! Il se remet à me fixer comme il le fait si souvent ! **Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est mal polie de-**

 **Qui es-tu ?**

 **Mais t'es bouché ma parole ?! Ou alors sénile ! Je suis Silmë ! La cousine de Kagome.**

 **Qu'es-tu ?** La c'est mon tour de le fixer intensément. Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Il ressert son étreinte autour de moi suffisamment pour me faire mal. **Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Ton pire cauchemar !** Je ferme les yeux m'attendant à recevoir un coup mais rien ne vient. Quand je les rouvre il me fixe calmement.

 **Oui... Tu es un vrai cauchemar...** Je ne répond pas. Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Nous nous regardons un moment yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il n'incline la tête et enfuisse son visage dans mon cou en prenant une grande inspiration. Je sens un grand frisson me parcourir quand sa langue passe dans ma nuque et qu'il me mordille légèrement.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru POV_

* * *

Cette créature est un vrai cauchemar. Silmë... Elle est étrange. Elle n'a pas peur de moi. Elle ne sent pas la peur. En fait elle n'a pas d'odeur... Quoique...

J'enfouis mon visage dans son coup et respire sa peau.

Si ! Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose de léger. Elle sent la glace et l'hiver mais en même temps les fleurs et le sang. Étrange... mais agréable... Sa peau est si douce et si blanche... En fait elle à l'air si fragile... J'ai envie de la mordre. Aussi délicate qu'une rose. Mais les roses ont des épines et elle semble savoir s'en servir. J'aime ça... NON ! Je n'aime pas ! Cette sorcière ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait ?!

* * *

Silmë POV

* * *

Sesshomaru me relâche d'un seul coup et mes fesses rencontrent douloureusement le sol. Je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard empli de haine. Allons bon... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question qu'une odeur familière me chatouille les narines.

 **Sang.** Je ne laisse pas le temps à Sesshomaru de réagir. Je m'élance dans la direction de l'odeur. Par ici. L'odeur s'intensifie. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop... Je sens que la tête de pioche me suit mais je m'en fiche. Il y a trop de sang. Je déboule dans un village. Un vrai massacre. Des cadavres à moitié dévoré partout. J'inspire un grand coup. Pas de survivant... Tous morts... En face de moi apparaît un homme. Grand, long cheveux blond et peau tannée. Le cliché du surfer californien mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Cet homme est un tueur né.

 **Victor.** L'homme se tourne vers moi interrogateur. Il se tend, inspire mon odeur et se détend en comprenant que je suis moi aussi un vampire. Bien sur il ne me connaît pas. Enfin pas encore. A mon époque Victor est mon meilleur ami. Mais dans cette époque nous ne nous connaissons pas. En fait nous nous rencontrons bien plus tard. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **Des wendigos.**

 **Merde...** Les wendigos sont le fléau des vampires. Leur malédiction. Une maladie qui peut toucher n'importe lequel d'entre-nous. Ils sont ce que devient un vampire quand on l'affame ou quand il se laisse contrôler par la faim. Des créatures hors de contrôle mû uniquement par leur faim et leur désir de tuer. Ils ne sont jamais rassasiés. **Combien ?**

 **Deux.**

 **Tu les as tué ?**

 **Non je suis arrivé à l'instant.**

 **Quelle direction ont-ils pris ?**

 **Sud.** Soudain Sesshomaru s'est envolé vers le Sud. Je l'ai regardé partir avec étonnement et puis j'ai compris. Rin. Il a du la laisser quelque part dans cette direction.

 **Occupe toi des villageois. Brûle tout.** Victor a acquiescé. Un vampire obéira toujours aux ordres d'un vampire plus puissant et même si à mon époque nos forces sont équivalentes à cette époque il est plus jeune et plus faible que moi. Je me suis élancée à la suite du démon. Si un wendigos dévore un humain mais laisse son cerveau alors celui-ci en devient un. Le mieux et de brûler tous les cadavres pour être sur. Suivant cette logique un humain simplement mordu sera contaminé et se transformera dans l'heure.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama !** Le cris de Rin me parvient et j'accélère le rythme. J'atterris non loin de la scène. Rin se cache derrière Sesshomaru qui regarde les wendigos d'un œil mauvais. Du sang tâche son haori au niveau de son seul bras. Merde il a été mordu..

Les wendigos s'agitent en face stimulés par l'odeur du sang. Ce sont de grandes créatures longilignes dont la peau donne l'illusion d'avoir été brûlée et tombe en lambeaux à certains endroit. Ceux là sont entièrement transformés. Le premier pousse un hurlement strident me forçant à me boucher les oreilles puis il s'élance. Je ne réfléchis pas et bondi pour l'attraper en plein vol. Nous roulons un moment avant que je ne parvienne à le clouer au sol. Je plonge mes griffes dans sa chaire quand le second bondis sur mon dos me faisant lâcher prise. Ses dents se plantent dans mon épaule et m'arrachent un hurlement. Je n'ai pas le temps de me dégager que le second s'est redressé et me mord la cuisse. Cette fois-ci je sers les dents et d'un coup me propulse en arrière écrasant celui se trouvant dans mon dos contre un arbre. Il lâche enfin prise. Je shoot dans celui toujours accroché à ma cuisse. Il termine sa course aux pieds de Sesshomaru.

 **Décapite-le !** Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier si il a bien compris mon ordre que le second wendigos se redresse et s'avance vers moi. Je panique pendant quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir. Je le laisse courir vers moi et bondi à la dernière minute pour atterrir sur ses épaules. D'une craquement sec je lui tord le cou et lui arrache la tête. Il s'effondre et moi aussi. Je roule sur le côté avant de me lever et réalise que je tiens toujours la tête dans ma main. Je la porte devant ma figure la tenant par les quelques rare cheveux en grimaçant avant de la jeter plus loin. Puis j'observe les dégâts. J'ai une vilaine morsure dans l'épaule droite et un morceau de muscle de ma cuisse a été arraché... rien qui ne sera pas guéri dans 5min quoi.

 **Fait chier.** Je me tourne vers Sesshomaru et me dirige vers lui en boitillant. Le cadavre du wendigos gît à ses pieds. Bien il a fait ce que j'ai dit. Je me penche vers Rin. **Est ce que tu as été mordue ?** Elle me fait non de la tête et je me redresse soulagée. Puis je me tourne vers le démon. **Montre moi ton bras.** Il me regarde de haut l'air de dire « je suis un démon puissant cette blessure n'est rien pour moi stupide créature va saigner ailleurs. » Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palet en signe de désapprobation et lui attrape le bras. Il se tend un instant puis me laisse faire. Je remonte la manche de son haori. Parfais. La blessure guérit et ne présente pas de trace noire sur son contour (c'est le signe d'une contamination, la peau noirci autour de la plaie et la tâche s'amplifie jusqu'à recouvrir le corps). Les démons sont donc immunisés contre la morsure. Et puis pourquoi je suis rassurée ?! C'est pas comme si ce type avait été sympa avec moi dans un premier temps...

Bon il a l'air très occupé à vérifier si Rin va bien... C'est le moment. Malgré ma jambe blessée (qui est déjà en train de guérir) et mon affaiblissement je m'élance dans la forêt donnant tout dans ma course.

Changement dans l'air.

 **Merde... il arrive... Il faut que je le sème !** Je repère à ma droite un tas de liane assez solide. **Parfait.**

Une fois mon piège installé j'attends ma victime. Il ne tarde pas à débouler dans la clairière avec un regard mauvais... Gloups.

 **Bon assez joué... Dis moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu me veux démon !** Il ne répond pas et s'avance vers moi l'air déterminé. C'était sans compté sur mon petit piège. Son pied se pose exactement là où je l'avais prévu et il se retrouve en deux secondes suspendu au dessus du sol par la cheville la tête en bas.

 **HA ! J'tai eu tête de pioche !** Et je reprend ma course sans demander mon reste.

* * *

 **Kagome !** Sur le chemin j'ai réussi à capter l'odeur de ma cousine et l'ai suivi.

 **Silmë !** Elle se jette dans mes bras ! **Tu nous a fais une peur bleue ! Tu es couverte de sang que s'est-il passé ? Et Sesshomaru ?**

 **Pour le sang c'est une longue histoire. Quand à Sesshomaru disons qu'il est train de se balancer gaiement tête en bas au dessus du sol.**

 **Il va te tuer...**

 **Je sais hahaha !**

 **Et tu es couverte de sang...** Inuyasha s'est approché de moi en reniflant.

 **Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

 **Une longue histoire... Mais je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessée ça va.** Le temps que je rejoigne le groupe mes blessures ont eu le temps de guérir heureusement ! Je me vois mal expliquer pourquoi mes plaies se referment à vue d'œil...

 **Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Quand Sesshomaru se libérera il sera fou de rage...**

 **Sango a raison. Il vaut mieux nous éloigner. Je pourrais trouver un château à exorciser pour qu'on puisse y passer la nuit !**

 **Miroku... Arnaqueur !**

Le groupe s'est mis en marche et j'ai suivi. Soudain elle m'a frappé en plein ventre me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je me suis appuyée contre un arbre en haletant. Bordel la faim... J'ai perdu trop d'énergie...

 **Silmë ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

 **Ça va Kagome... C'est rien...** J'ai plongé la main dans ma poche pour en sortir la boite de pilule mais je n'ai trouvé que du vide. Et merde... Elle a du tomber quand j'ai installer le piège. Je me mordis la lèvre. Déjà l'odeur du sang de Kagome et des autres vient me titiller les narines. Je sens mes crocs s'allonger et devine que mes yeux sont en train de changer de couleur pour devenir lavande. Bordel c'est pas bon... Si ça continue je vais leur sauter dessus.

 **Non ce n'est clairement pas rien. Viens avec moi.** Elle m'a pris par la main et m'a entraîné plus loin. Les autres ont commencé à nous suivre mais elle leur a fait comprendre d'un regard dont elle seul a le secret qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt.

 **Je viens avec vous.**

 **Non Inuyasha !**

 **Si.**

 **Osuwari !**

* * *

Une fois suffisamment éloignée elle m'a fait m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

 **Bon on est assez loin et à contre vent. Inuyasha ne pourra pas sentir mon sang... Mais fait vite !**

 **Merci... Donne moi ton poignet.** Elle a obtempéré et relevant sa manche. **J'ai trop faim... la morsure risque d'être douloureuse.**

 **Pas grave.**

 **Désolé.** Elle a plaqué son poignet contre ma bouche. Mes crocs ont percé sa peau dans un léger plop et j'ai commencé à aspirer le sang. Je l'ai senti se tendre sous ma morsure. Désolé. Trop faim pour me contrôler... je sais que c'est douloureux...

Une fois rassasiée j'ai relâché son poignet et me suis entaillée la lèvre avant les posé sur la trace de morsure. La plaie s'est refermé instantanément et j'en suis venue à me demander si mon sang ne pourrais pas faire repousser le bras manquant de Sesshomaru. Nan mais à quoi je pense moi ! Il est hors de question que j'aide ce type !

Je me suis ensuite redressée et me suis à mon tour entaillée de le poignet avant de le tendre à ma « cousine » elle a léché le sang non sans une grimace de dégoût.

 **C'est vraiment pour ne pas être anémié. Mais ça reste quand même assez répugnant.**

 **Avoue quand même que c'est sucré et pas mauvais.**

 **J'avoue... mais ça reste répugnant.** J'ai ri devant sa mine dégoutté.

 **Comment tu te sens ?** J'ai posé la main sur son front. Pas de fièvre.

 **Mieux après avoir bu ton sang. C'est dingue quand même ! Ce truc est un super médicament !**

 **Je sais. En tout cas merci.**

 **De rien. C'est normal. J'aurais eu des problèmes si tu avais attaqué les autres.**

Oui... Le grand méchant vampire qui ne contrôle plus sa soif... Même pour moi la faim peut être dangereuse... On est jamais à l'abri de devenir un wendigos... Et le début de la transformation n'est pas jolie à voir. On reste nous même physiquement mais mentalement... Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce que nous étions. Seule la faim compte. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir... je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux.

 **Retournons vers les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.**

* * *

Nous sommes retournées vers les autres pour découvrir qu'ils avaient été rejoint par Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken et Ah-un... Et merde... Mais il ne va jamais me lâcher en fait...

 **Vous allez mieux Silmë ?**

 **Oui Sango merci.** Je me suis approchée du groupe avec un regard méfiant pour le démon.

 **Ça va Kagome ?**

 **Oui oui ça va Inuyasha. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Ke ! Je ne m'inquiète pas !** Mon cul qu'il ne s'inquiète pas... Il la dévore des yeux...

 **Je suppose que tu vas me demander de te suivre... non en fait tu ne vas pas me demander tu vas m'attraper et me balancer sur ton épaule sans plus de cérémonies...**

Il ne répond pas et s'approche de moi. Par réflexe je me tends et fait un pas en arrière. Il fronce les sourcils et je le laisse approcher. Du coin de l'œil je repère Inuyasha une main sur son sabre, Kagome arc à la main tout comme Sango et son boomerang et Miroku prêt à retirer le talisman sur son bras. Tous prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis. Je reporte mon attention sur le démon qui se trouve maintenant en face de moi et me tends quelque chose.

 **Euh... merci...** Je me saisit de la chose. Ma boite de pilule ! Super ! Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur m'informe qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup... crotte... il va falloir que j'aille en rechercher à l'appartement.

 **Bordel Sesshomaru ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?!** Inuyasha a dégainé sa grosse épée et la pointe en direction de son frère. Ce dernier n'y prête absolument pas attention et me dévisage gravement.

 **Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas fixer les gens comme ça !** Sans que je ne le vois venir sa main attrape le tissus de mon pull sur mon épaule et l'écarte pour observer l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver une morsure. Il fronce les sourcil et se penche pour observer ma cuisse. Il ne reste qu'un trou dans mon jean mais la peau est parfaitement lisse. Je m'écarte rapidement rougissante et il se redresse sous le regard étonné de tous.

 **Victor ?** Il veut savoir qui est Victor ? Au moins il ne demande pas pourquoi je n'ai plus de blessure. Ouf...

 **Disons... un vieil ami...**

 **Victor ?** Kagome paraît étonnée. Bien sur elle sait qui il est. Nous avons déjà passé quelques soirée ensemble et elle s'entend bien avec le vampire blond aux allures de tombeur.

 **On l'a croisé...**

 **Quoi ?! Tu as croisé ton... enfin... ton... Mais comment c'est possible ?** Je lui lance le regard signifiant « bah je suis un vampire lui aussi on a traversé tout les deux cette époque logique qu'il soit là... »

 **Ton quoi ?** Shippo s'est installé sur mon épaule et me regarde les yeux pétillants de malice. **Ton amoureux ?** Je vois Sesshomaru froncer les sourcil.

 **Euh non pas vraiment... enfin...** Pitié une diversion... pitié une diversion...

Soudain une bourrasque de vent survient et une femme (sur une plume géante?!) se pose dans la clairière.

Merci Ô inconnue pour cette diversion ! Je t'aime !

 **Kaguya...** La voix d'Inuyasha n'est qu'un grondement. Je me tourne vers Sango.

 **Kaguya ?**

 **Une création de Naraku. Son bras droit...** Ah... Je retire ce que j'ai dit... je t'aime pas femme...

Elle sort un éventail, l'ouvre et le pose devant son visage en riant doucement.

 **Comme c'est triste... Inuyasha et Sesshomaru réuni au même endroit et vous ne vous entre-tuez même pas ? Tss tss tss... quel gâchis... On va finir par croire que tu t'adoucis Sesshomaru...**

L'intéressé lui lance un regard noir. **Que veux-tu sorcière ?**

 **Juste satisfaire la curiosité de Naraku. Les rumeurs vont vite vous savez dans ce monde et il a entendu dire qu'une petite nouvelle est arrivée d'une autre époque. Et pour couronner le tout la rumeur raconte que Sesshomaru poursuit cette humaine partout et qu'elle lui fait vivre un enfer sans qu'il ne la tue en représailles. Pathétique. Alors forcément Naraku se demande ce que cette créature a de particulier...**

Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle parle de moi... mais je suis pas trop sûre... Ah bah si maintenant je suis sûre puisque tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi... Merci les gars...

 **Ainsi donc c'est toi...** Elle s'approche de moi mais un bras me saisit par la taille et je me retrouve derrière une tête de pioche... Allons bon... Pourquoi il me protège maintenant ?

Kaguya lui lance un étrange regard avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais et de disparaître dans une nouvelle bourrasque.

 **On m'explique ?** Tous on l'air aussi abasourdit que moi mais pas par la même chose. Ils fixent Sesshomaru qui me tient toujours dans son dos. La tête de pioche esquisse un mouvement et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois sur son épaule.

 **SESSHOMARU ! LACHE-LA !** Pendant que les deux jouent à celui qui lancera le regard le plus meurtrier je réfléchis. Oui parce que des fois ça m'arrive de réfléchir. Soit je trouve un moyen de me dégager mais il n'aura de cesse de me poursuivre pour une raison que j'ignore soir je l'accompagne de mon plein gré pour en savoir plus. Je penche pour la seconde solution. Je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen de m'enfuir si nécessaire...

Je pousse un long et profond soupir ce qui m'attire le regard de tout le monde. **C'est bon tu as gagné tête de pioche... Pose moi je te suis...** Il m'observe un instant une lueur suspicieuse dans les yeux et je lui rend un regard blasé. Au bout de quelques seconde il me repose.

 **Sil'... tu es sûre ?** Kagome me regarde avec inquiétude.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis stupide tu as oublié ?** Elle souris légèrement. **Et puis nos chemins vont sûrement se croiser ! Et si tu as un problème cris.**

 **D'accord...**

Je me suis de nouveau tournée vers mon nouveau compagnon de route. **Par contre il faut que je passe chez moi avant ! J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements.** Je ne le précise pas tout haut mais aussi d'une bonne douche, de quelques armes et de nouvelles pilules. Voyager avec lui implique que je n'aurais pas Kagome pour me nourrir donc je dois faire du stock. L'avantage est qu'il a déjà compris que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine donc je pourrais me battre sans problèmes !

Il me lance un dernier regard en biais avant de s'éloigner et de prendre la direction qui j'espère est celle du puits mangeur d'os.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes ! Cette fois-ci je poste à l'heure ! Et yes j'ai mes première review *pleur*. je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je suis toujours de savoir ce que vous pouvez penser de cette histoire où des théories que vous pouvez faire (parfois elles m'inspirent huhuhu).

En tout cas voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours !

Gros câlins d'amour (parce que je vis dans le monde des bisounours et que j'aime les câlins ! Et que j'ai besoin de câlins... les exams approchent !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Chat pique !

Mon appartement est assez luxueux et grand. Quand on a vécu 5 siècles on a eu le temps de faire nombres d'investissements et d'amasser une véritable petite fortune. Même si une partie de cette dernière est directement reversée à la famille de ma sœur. Veiller sur eux implique aussi veiller sur leur confort.

Je tourne la clef dans la porte plus fatiguée que jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un certain démon a décidé de me suivre dans mon époque et qu'il a étonnement réussi à traverser le puits... allez savoir pourquoi... Bref j'ai du le traîner dans les rues de Tokyo sous le regard des curieux et m'assurer qu'il n'attaque pas quelques choses toutes les deux secondes...

En pénétrant dans ma demeure je jette machinalement les clefs dans le crâne (oui oui j'ai bien dit le crâne) dédié a cet effet. La déco n'est absolument pas gothique ! Il y a juste ce crâne. Un cadeau de Victor pour ma pendaison de crémaillère. Il s'agit du crâne du premier type qu'on a chassé ensemble. Allez savoir pourquoi il l'avait conservé... Je guide mon invité (absolument pas bienvenue) vers le salon et l'installe de force dans le canapé. Il me lance un regard mauvais et je lui rend.

 **Écoute tête de pioche ! Ici c'est mon territoire ! Alors tu t'assoies sans faire d'histoire je vais rapidement prendre une douche et me changer ensuite on pourra rentrer.**

Pour l'occuper j'ai pris la télécommande et ai allumé la télévision. Mauvaise idée... il a bondis sur ses pieds et l'a tranché en deux d'un coup de griffe. J'ai regardé ma pauvre télé tomber en lambeau de son meuble. Il s'agissait d'un écran plat dernier cri.

 **Bordel ton père à bien choisi ton prénom à toi...** Il m'a lancé un regard interrogateur. **Sesshomaru... ça veut bien dire destruction du cercle de la vie non ?** Il a parut légèrement surpris que je sache ça et a acquiescé en silence. **C'est drôle quand même. Il t'a donné ce nom puis t'a confié une épée capable de sauver des vies. Comme quoi tu brises vraiment le cercle de la vie en ramenant des gens qui devraient être mort...** Je me suis bien sûre pris un regard noir que j'ai royalement ignoré. Après un dernier regard triste pour ma pauvre télé je me suis dirigée vers ma suite laissant le démon planté au milieu du salon.

* * *

Je soupire d'aise sous l'eau chaude. Une douche c'est le paradis après avoir passé quelques jours dans une époque archaïque. Y'a pas à dire les évolution technologique c'est le pied ! Avant la vie c'était la galère ! Même pour les vampires.

 **CRAC !** Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que ce démon à encore cassé. Je quitte le bien être de l'eau chaude et m'enroule dans une serviette avant de prendre la direction du salon. Sur place je me fige.

 **Maître.** Comme le veux la coutume je m'incline devant mon créateur ce qui à pour conséquence d'écarter la fente de la serviette sur ma cuisse révélant un peu plus ma nudité...

 **Silmë.** Il incline la tête dans ma direction avant de reporter son attention sur Sesshomaru. Ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre et je repère un vase casser au sol. La tête de pioche a du le renverser en se levant un peu précipitamment. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et me suis penchée pour commencer à ramasser les bouts de verre. Menkaoure m'a rejoint pour me donner un coup de main.

 **Tu as des connaissances intéressantes Silmë.**

 **Vous savez qu'il est...**

 **Oui je sais.** Une fois les débris ramassés je me suis de nouveau tournée vers mon maître. **J'étais venu te confier une mission.** Je fronce les sourcil. Il ne se déplace jamais de lui même pour confier une mission... il capte m'a pensé (stupide télépathe) et me sourit innocemment. **Mais je vois que tu es déjà occupé donc je vais t'octroyer un temps indéterminé de vacances.**

 **Je... Euh... merci...** De plus en plus étrange.

 **Je suis curieux de voir comment la situation va évoluer...** Et il est parti. Aussi simplement que ça. Je suis restée un temps paralysée à regarder la porte d'entrée avant de me décider à reporter mon attention sur le démon de mon salon. En me retournant mon visage s'est retrouvé à quelques millimètre du sien. Pendant mon temps d'absence il s'était approché dans mon dos sans que je ne le sente et légèrement incliné de sorte que quand je me retourne mon visage sois en face du sien. Avant que je n'amorce un mouvement de recul son bras encercle ma taille me forçant à m'approcher encore plus.

 **Maître ?**

 **U-.. Une longue histoire.** Son regard sonde le mien un instant. Puis il sourit et-... m'embrasse ?! Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes délicatement. Je reste figée les yeux grand ouvert avant de me détendre contre lui. Soudain il me lâche et je me retrouve les fesses sur le parquet froid. Le parquet froid ? Je baisse les yeux. Je ne porte plus ma serviette... Quand je regarde à nouveau le démon il pose sur moi un regard triomphant et tient ma serviette à la main. Connard... Je me précipite dans ma suite pour enfiler des vêtements. J'ouvre mon armoire et m'habille. Je mets un porte jarretelle par dessus lequel je passe un body bustier et une jupe patineuse le tout noire. J'enfile des chaussettes hautes noires attachées au porte jarretelle. Je sais le totale look noir c'est cliché pour un vampire. Mais j'y peux rien moi. J'aime bien. J'enfile des mocassins, je vous le donne dans le mille, noirs aussi. J'attache mes cheveux en queue haute que je tresse. Je laisse juste dépasser une mèche derrière mon oreille que je tresse aussi pour placer une clochette à son extrémité. Quand j'étais un jeune vampire je ne supportais pas l'absence de bruit que je faisais en me déplaçant. Cette clochette était un anti-stresse avec le temps j'ai appris à m'en passer mais j'ai envie d'en remettre une. Je contemple le tout dans le miroir. Pas mal. L'ensemble me donne une allure guerrière et sexy et n'entrave pas mes mouvements. Parfais.

J'enfile un holster de cuisse modifié pour accueillir mes kunaï et y ajoute une petite bourse dans laquelle je met mes pilules. Je dissimule d'autre kunaï de part et d'autres de ma tenue allant même jusqu'à en fixer un au bout de ma tresse. Bien ! Je suis prête.

De retour dans le salon Sesshomaru ne me prête pas attention. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et sors une poche de sang que je place dans le micro-onde. Le sang en poche n'est pas très nutritif mais il fera l'affaire. Je laisse dériver mon esprit vers un certain démon. Machinalement ma main se pose sur mes lèvres. Le ting du micro-onde me fait sursauter et je sors de ma torpeur. Je secoue la tête agacée par ma réaction et vide la poche d'une traite. Puis je me sers un verre de whisky pour me rincer le palet et éviter qu'il ne sente l'odeur du sang.

Après un long soupire je redresse les épaule et pénètre dans le salon pour me planter devant le démon. Je souris devant sa réaction. Ses pupilles se dilatent et sa paume d'adam monte et descend. J'esquisse un sourire en coin. Bien ma tenue fait effet. Parfait ! Mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement quand il s'approche de moi en me regardant intensément. Je recule mais butte rapidement contre la baie vitrée. Il continue de s'avancer et je me retrouve prise au piège entre son corps et la vitre. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et je me surprend (malgré moi) à attendre la suite des événements. Juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent il s'écarte et prend la direction de la porte d'entrée.

 **On y va.** Je lâche un grognement sourd plus en colère contre moi même d'avoir réagit qu'autre chose et lui emboîte le pas.

* * *

Au bout de quelque mètres je n'y tiens plus et lui attrape la main pour éviter qu'il n'attaque tout sur son passage. De fait, il a passé le reste du trajet à fusiller ma main des yeux, je me suis même demandée à un moment si il n'allait pas me la couper.

 **WAAAAAAA** oups... j'ai oublié ce détail. A cette heure ci Sôta est revenu de l'école ! **Trop cool ! Vous êtes Sesshomaru ? Le grand frère d'Inuyasha-oni-san ? Moi c'est Sôta ! Le petit frère de Kagome ! Vous êtes trop cool Sesshomaru-oni-chan.** Je ne laisse le temps au démon de fusiller le pauvre garçon du regard en l'attrapant par les cheveux et tirant pour amener son visage au niveau du mien.

 **Ne traumatise pas ce pauvre garçon il ne t'a rien fait !** Regard mauvais. **S'il te plaît ?** Il s'est dégagé de ma prise mais ne fit rien contre Sôta se contentant de l'ignorer.

 **Silmë-nee-san tu retournes au sengoku ?**

 **Ouep gamin !**

 **C'est cool ! Et Sesshomaru-oni-chan sait que tu es un v-**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IL FAIT BEAU DEHORS AUJOURD'HUI !** Il fait un temps de chien, il pleut et il y a du vent. Je lance un regard d'avertissement au petit qui file se cacher derrière les jambe de Sesshomaru. Ce dernier me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

 **Ne pas traumatiser le gamin hein ?** Je lui rends un regard mauvais avant de me tourner vers le petit garçon.

 **On y va... Sôta tu passera le bonjour à Grand-père et tata pour moi ?**

 **Grand-père et tata ?**

 **Juste fais le !**

 **Chef oui chef !** J'adore ce gosse.

* * *

De retour au Sengoku Sesshomaru ne perd pas de temps et s'envole sans même vérifier si je le suis. Remarquant que je reste obstinément les deux pieds encrés au sol il se pose en face de moi.

 **Je ne vole pas. Je ne veux pas être vue.** Un éclair de malice passe dans son regard et il s'approche lentement de moi. Par pur réflexe je recule mais il me saisi par la taille et me balance sur son épaule... pour changer... Il s'est envolé et pour passer le temps je me remet à lui tresser les cheveux. Soudain un mouvement capte mon regard. Je me redresse pour mieux voir.

 **Euh... Tête de pioche ?** Il me claque les fesses en réponse. **Hey ! Non mais ça va pas ? Moi je voulais juste te signaler qu'on est suivi par la copine de Naraku ! Kaguya si je me souviens bien...**

Il ne répond pas mais amorce une descente, me pose à terre à ses côtés et fronce les sourcils en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Je lui rend un regard ingénu allant même jusqu'à lui envoyer un baiser de la main.

 **Kaguya...**

 **Sesshomaru. Le clan des panthère de l'est s'est mis en mouvement.**

 **Pourquoi me le dire ?**

 **Parce qu'ils sont une gène pour Naraku et il pense que tu vas t'en occuper.**

 **Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

 **Parce qu'ils ont capturé ta précieuse Rin ainsi que la miko Kagome.**

 **QUOI?** Ok j'aurais mieux fait de me taire puisque je gagne deux regards meurtrier pour le prix d'un.

 **Ton humaine est pathétique. Tout d'abord cette petite fille et maintenant cet insecte ? Tu t'adoucis Sesshomaru. On va finir par croire que tu aimes les humains. Où est passé le grand démon que tu étais ? Tu sembles faible et sentimentaliste...** Cujo (oui comme le chien fou dans le roman de Stephen King qui se met à tuer tout le monde ! Je trouve que ça lui va bien) ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il se détourne et commence à s'éloigner. **Naraku y est peut être pour quelque chose dans l'enlèvement de ta précieuse humaine.** Et sur ses derniers mots elle disparue.

 **Tu as été manipulé démon. Ce Naraku joue aux échec et il sait exactement où et comment placer ses pions...** Il ne me répond pas, ne bouge pas non plus. Je peux sentir sa colère glisser sur ma peau me faisant même trembler. Oui je ne dois pas oublier que ce démon est puissant. Très puissant. Je soupire et me plante devant lui en lui attrapant des mèche de cheveux de chaque côté du visage et en les tirant plaçant ainsi son visage au niveau du mien. **Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni qui tu étais. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce que cette femme raconte. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu tiens à Rin alors allons la chercher. Pour ma part, tu dois déjà avoir compris que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer mais pour éviter que tu ne te poses trop de question sur moi. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu as contre les humains mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici. Le plus important c'est Rin... et Kagome mais elle je pense que tu t'en fiche un peu. Alors on y va.**

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais m'a prise dans ses bras et s'est envolé. J'ai bien dis dans ses bras pas sur son épaule. Peut être un moyen de me dire merci.

 **Pour que tu arrêtes avec mes cheveux... ne te fais pas d'idée.** crétin... je lui tirais la langue et un le plaisir de voir le coin de sa lèvre se relever légèrement. Quelque chose bougea en moi. Hoho... non non... c'est pas bon... pas bon du tout. Tomber amoureuse de ce type est la pire idée que j'ai eu. En même temps vu mon quota de chance c'était prévisible. Je me renfrognais et enfuis le visage dans son cou. Quitte à jouer avec le feu autant aller jusqu'au bout. Pendant le reste du trajet il m'a expliqué la situation avec le clan des panthère de l'est. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant.

* * *

 **C'est ici.** Sesshomaru me pose à terre. Nous nous trouvons devant une sorte de château. Au loin j'entends les bruits d'un combat et distingue les voix d'Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku et Shippo. Mais pas de Kagome. Elle est donc encore prisonnière...

 **Toran.** Je quitte ma contemplation et remarque une femme aussi belle que froide. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arrivé ni senti sa présence... c'est mauvais. Le sol se couvre de givre. Bon je ne crains pas la glace. C'est déjà ça !

 **Sesshomaru. Encore une humaine ?**

 **Quelle est la signification de tout ceci ?**

 **Nous allons ressusciter notre roi.**

 **Comment ?**

 **Grâce à la miko et aux pouvoirs de la shikon no tama.**

 **Pourquoi me faire venir dans ce cas ?**

 **Par vengeance.** J'ai répondu avant que l'étrange femme n'est eu le temps de le faire. **Tu m'as expliqué que lors de la dernière guerre ton père à tuer leur roi et que vous avez vaincu leur clan. Je suppose que si ils t'ont fait venir c'est pour que tu assistes à la résurrection et que tu sois tué par leur roi. Je me trompe ?**

 **En effet humaine. Sesshomaru le spectacle va commencer nous t'attendons dans le château. Ne tarde pas trop !** Et elle disparut dans une tempête de neige.

 **Tu as des ennemis vraiment étrange démon...** Il ne m'a pas répondu et a pénétré dans le château. Je l'ai suivi en grognant.

* * *

Nous évoluons dans une sorte de village désert. Enfin en apparence. Je peux sentir la présence de plusieurs démon chat autour de nous.

 **Les chats essaient de nous encercler.**

 **Je sais.** Ok bon bah si il sait alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Soudain les chats se montrent. Ils sont nombreux les bougres... Je sors deux Kunaïs. Sesshomaru coule un regard en biais vers moi avant de dégainer son épée. **Baisse toi.** Pardon ? Il fait tourner sa lame et j'ai à peine le temps de me baisser qu'une attaque passe au dessus de ma tête et souffle tous nos attaquants. Je me redresse et croise le regarde amusé de Cujo.

 **hahahahah très drôle...** Crétin... il en est fière en plus. Je lance un kunaï avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce dernier lui entaille la joue avant d'aller se planter dans la tête d'un des chats survivant. Je lance ma tresse par dessus mon épaule de manière hautaine et part récupérer ma lame avant de reprendre ma route. Je me retourne, Sesshomaru n'a pas bougé et me fixe. Le sang coule lentement de sa joue. J'en viens à me demander quel effet ferait du sang de démon sur mon organisme.

 **T'es à la traîne ta majesté !** Je n'attends pas de réponse et m'éloigne.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre ! Au programme un gros matous pas content et une rencontre particulière avec un certain gros méchant huhuhu. Silmë n'est pas prête de prendre des vacances ! Et c'est tant mieux pour nous !

Waina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pour la romance "qui va vite" ce n'est pas vraiment le cas puisque Silmë nous cache encore beaucoup de choses mais il est vrai quelle aime jouer avec le feu ! Et c'est ce qui est drôle ! En tout cas Sesshomaru n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Où comment se mettre à dos le grand méchant de l'histoire

La suite s'est déroulée suivant le même schéma. Sesshomaru et moi évoluant dans le village et se faisant attaquer de temps à autres. Au bout que de ce qui m'a semblé une éternité nous sommes enfin arrivés sur les lieux du grand spectacle. Au dessus de moi se dresse un énooooooorme squelette. Et un peu plus loin Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku et Kirara font face à 3 démons panthères.

« Rin et Kagome sont là-bas ! » Je pointe un endroit du doigt. Une sorte de prison se dresse non loin du cadavre remplit de villageois, de ma cousine et de la petite fille.

 **Ce sont des sacrifices...** J'ai levé vers Sesshomaru un regard interrogateur.

 **Des sacrifices ?**

 **Pour leur roi après la résurrection...** J'ai reporté mon attention sur les prisonniers qui se tiennent dans la cage en réfléchissant.

 **Donc si on arrive à éloigner ces gens ils auront quelques problèmes.**

 **Oui.**

 **Sesshomaru. Te voilà enfin. Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés à arriver jusqu'ici ?** Bien sur il ne répondit pas et dégaina son épée s'en servant pour menacer la femme, Coran ou Toran si je me souviens bien. Un truc dans le genre. Je ne retiens pas les prénoms des gens qui sont trop insignifiant pour moi MOUAHAHAHA.

 **C'est inutile. La cérémonie a déjà commencé.**

En effet les fragments de shikon se sont illuminés et ont pénétré le squelette qui s'est mis à bouger. Il va manger les villageois... Merde...

 **Fait diversion.** Je ne laisse pas le temps à Sesshomaru de me répondre et me fond dans les ombres. Pratique d'être un vampire. On se déplace très très silencieusement.

 **J'AI FAIM !** Oups... je ferais mieux de me dépêcher le roi chaton a un petit creux...

 **Oui maître nous vous avons préparé des sacrifices, il y a même une miko parmi eux.** Plus pour longtemps mon chaton. Plus pour longtemps...

 **Kagome !** Je me suis glissée derrière la cage dissimulée à la vue de tous. La jeune miko se retourne et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

 **Silmë ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **Je viens visiter ta nouvelle maison. Dis donc c'est sympa ici ! Plutôt spacieux même si un peu trop ouvert. Ça ne laisse pas trop passer le froid les barreaux ?**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me souris. **Ha ha très drôle Sil'. Fais nous sortir de là.**

 **C'est comme si c'était fait. Surtout écoutez moi bien. Les chats ont besoin de vous vivant pour nourrir leur roi donc une fois sortis dispersez-vous ! Ne leur facilitons pas la tâche.** Les villageois ont hoché la tête et je leur ai fait signe de reculer. Puis d'un simple coup de pied j'ai briser le verrou et ouvert la cage. **Maintenant ! Séparez-vous !** Ils se sont précipités dans toutes les directions sous les regards atterrés des chats présents. **Rin ! Viens avec moi je vais te mettre à l'abri.** La petite s'est jetée dans mes bras et après un dernier signe de tête à Kagome qui a rejoint le combat je suis partie. Sesshomaru me repère et je lui fais un clin d'oeil. Il me rend un hochement de tête et reprend le combat pendant que je m'enfonce dans le château en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Changement dans l'air. Je m'arrête. L'atmosphère se fait lourd et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Quelque chose approche...

 **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **Tu as donc senti ma présence... Tu n'es décidément pas ce que tu veux faire croire que tu es.** La voix semble venir de partout et de nulle part. Rin se colle contre moi tandis que je tente de repérer l'homme dans les ombres. **N'espère pas que les autres viennent ils sont trop occupés avec le combat et j'ai dissimulé mon aura comme tu t'en doutes.**

 **Que me voulez-vous ?**

 **Mmmmh... Je suis curieux. Qu'est-ce qui a pu intéresser Sesshomaru chez toi ? Tu n'es pas humaine puisque si ça avait été le cas il t'aurait déjà tué. Donc qu'est-ce que tu es ?** Encore cette question ?! J'ai levé les yeux au ciel sentant l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez.

 **Désolé ma mère m'a appris a ne pas dire ce que je suis aux inconnus...**

 **Mmh...** La voix vient de derrière je me retourne rapidement plaçant la petite derrière moi pour faire barrage avec mon corps, un homme me fait face, il a de long cheveux noir, des yeux rouges et est vêtu d'une sorte de peau de bête. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant. Il me semble familier... Peut être parce qu'il a les même cheveux que mon maître. Surement...

 **Et à qui est-je l'honneur ?**

 **Naraku.** Oups... ok... la je suis dans le pétrin. Par Caïn pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Le démon comprend ma pensée car il commence à sourire... Je sens Rin se tendre derrière moi. Mais je dois la protéger avant tout. Il faut aussi que j'évite de faire une trop grosse démonstration de mes capacités. Autant en garder un peu en réserve... Bon prions pour que la petite réagisse rapidement.

 **RIN COURT TROUVER SESSHOMARU !** Je ne me retourne pas pour si elle a obéi mais je l'entend s'éloigner en courant. Parfais. Je dégaine deux kunaï que je jette en direction de Naraku. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de l'atteindre mais au moins j'attire son attention sur moi permettant à Rin de partir. Il arrête mes armes sans le moindre effort... super... J'ai vraiment aucune chance... Et puis soudain il n'est plus là. Je sens une main passer sur ma taille et un souffle dans ma nuque. Je tente de me dégager mais n'y parvient pas. Ce type à beaucoup trop de force même pour moi. Il rigole doucement dans mon cou me faisant frissonner.

 **De toute manière ce n'était pas la petite qui m'intéressait...**

 **Qu'est-ce que..**. Tout est devenu noir...

* * *

Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est de perdre connaissance. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse disposer de mon corps comme bon lui semble alors que je ne peux rien faire m'insupporte. Je me réveille en grognant allongée sur des tatamis dans une grande pièce vide. Une grande inspiration m'apprend que je ne connais pas ces lieux mais que je suis assurément dans le repère de Naraku... Son odeur est partout. Un mélange de sang, de souffre, de terre et d'herbe médicinale mais aussi une petite pointe de jasmin qui me rappel quelque chose mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir quoi ! Stupide vampire !

Je me redresse lentement et inspecte ma tenue. Tout est là... même mes kunaïs... Il a carrément pris la peine de me rendre ceux que j'ai jeté sur lui... Ordure... ce type me sous-estime complètement et se moque de moi. Et puis je la sens revenir. La faim. Bordel cette course dans le château m'a bouffé mon énergie. Il va falloir que je me nourrisse rapidement avant qu'elle ne devienne trop importante.

 **Suis-moi.** Je sursaute et me dresse sur mes pieds sortant une lame pour faire face à la menace. Sur le seuil de la pièce se tient une petite fille. Elle ne semble absolument pas effrayé par ma posture agressive et me dévisage avec un regard vide. Elle est blanche de la tête au pied et tient un petit miroir brisé. Bizarre. Je ne sens aucune vie émaner d'elle.

Elle commence à s'éloigner et je lui emboîte le pas en grognant. Je dois réellement être affamé si je n'ai même su sentir la présence d'une petite fille... Elle me conduit sur une sorte de terrasse directement construite au dessus d'une falaise. Instinctivement je me penche. Ouep une falaise si profonde qu'on en voit pas le fond. Je n'ai pas le vertige mais je sais d'avance que je n'aimerais pas y tomber... Je lève les yeux et grogne en voyant qu'un essain d'abeille vole au dessus de moi... Bon je ne pourrais pas non plus m'enfuir en volant... Chiotte !

 **Déjà réveillée ?** Naraku me fait face un léger sourire sur le visage. Il m'énerve déjà...

 **Vous n'avez pas du frapper assez fort...**

Il a ri avant de faire signe de m'installer à la table se trouvant au milieu de la terrasse. Comme je n'ai pas bougé il m'a lancé un regard semblant dire « ma cocotte tu n'es pas en position de faire la difficile » je suis donc allée m'asseoir... Sur la rambarde du balcon dos au vide ! Et toc. Il a haussé un sourcil dans ma direction plus amusé par mon semblant de rébellion qu'autre chose avant de venir se placer en face de moi m'écartant les cuisses pour s'installer entre elle. J'ai encore grogné. Décidément j'ai trop fréquenté un certain démon...

 **Je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace vital...**

 **Tu te comporte toujours ainsi avec le Daiyokaï ?**

 **Avec Sesshomaru ?** Je lui ai lancé un regard angélique. **Nan avec lui c'est pire.**

 **Et il t'a laissé la vie sauve... Étrange.** Il a enfui le visage dans mon cou. Je me suis tendue prête à me reculer mais il a passé un bras autour de ma taille me forçant à rester en place. Puis je l'ai senti prendre plusieurs inspiration avant de donner un cou de langue. Yerk ! Enfin il m'a relâché pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Des yeux rouges mais en regardant bien il réside une touche d'humanité au fond d'eux... Bizarre... **Qu'es tu ?** J'ai incliné la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un enfant curieux.

 **J'ai quoi si je réponds ?**

 **La vie sauve et le droit de rester à mes côtés.**

 **Mmmmh...** J'ai fait semblant de réfléchir à la question avant de placer mon visage contre le sien nos nez se touchant presque. **Plutôt crever !** Il a souri mais n'a pas reculé.

 **Très bien.** Et avant que je ne puisse esquiver quoique ce soit sa main a transpercé mon abdomen. Du sang s'est échappé de ma bouche et s'est écrasé sur sa joue. **Cette expression de surprise te rend bandante. Dommage que tu n'ai choisi de mourir...** Il a léché le sang sur le coin de ma bouche avant de reculer et de me pousser. J'ai senti mon corps basculer en arrière et tout est devenu noir.

* * *

Quand le brouillard quitte enfin m'a vu je suis debout au milieu de ce qui semble être un feu de camp. Je sens du liquide coulé le long de ma bouche. Machinalement je passe la main dessus pour l'essuyer. Merde... Du sang... et pas le mien. Je prêtes enfin réellement à ce qui m'entoure. Une dizaine de cadavres d'hommes sont à mes pieds et présentent tous des traces de morsures aux cous ainsi que diverses lacérations sur le corps. Oh merde... J'ai perdu le contrôle et est fait un véritable massacre. Et puis les souvenir revienne et je me suis mise à trembler. La blessure que m'a infligé Naraku m'a tellement affaibli que je n'ai pas pu m'envoler quand il m'a poussé dans le vide. J'ai du m'écraser au sol et mon corps s'est régénéré lentement. Regardant le ciel je réalise qu'il a du s'écouler plus d'une journée. Une fois régénérée c'est la bête qui a pris le dessus partant en quête de nourriture. Bordel... Je me suis retrouvée à deux doigts de devenir un wendigos... Je sens la panique me gagner et une larme coule le long de ma joue. L'odeur du sang sature les lieux. Je recul mais trébuche sur une racime et m'effondre dans une marre de sang. Mon regard croise celui d'une tête décapité et s'en fut trop pour mes petits nerfs. D'un bond je me suis appuyée contre un arbre et j'ai vomis mes tripes. Oui il arrive aux vampire de vomir. C'est rare mais possible.

Je me suis éloignée du massacre en titubant avant de m'effondrer prêt d'une rivière. Après m'être rincée la bouche j'ai entrepris de nettoyer le sang de mes vêtements et ma peau tout en essayant de calmer ma panique. En règle générale la vue du sang ou d'un cadavre bien gore ne me fait ni chaud ni froid mais là... J'étais à de doigt de perdre tout contrôle, à de doigt de devenir le monstre qui hante mes cauchemars. Les images de sa mort me reviennent en mémoire et je me suis remise à trembler

 **Putain reprend toi stupide vampire ! Tu n'es pas devenue un wendigo ! Tu es encore toi même !** J'ai mis mes vêtements à sécher avant de me blottir sur une branche d'arbre et de m'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain je me sens mieux. Ma crise de panique de la veille n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir et je me sens d'humeur à faire chier le monde. Parfais. j'enfile mes vêtements en vitesse en pestant contre le trou dans mon bustier. C'était mon haut préféré ! Une fois habillée je me suis mise à courir dans la direction vers laquelle j'espérais retrouver Sesshomaru et Rin.

Là ! Sesshomaru est en face de moi et me tourne le dos. Il ne m'a pas encore repéré. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres et je me jette sur lui. Mauvaise idée... Tout devient flou deux secondes et quand le monde s'arrête de tourner je me retrouve allongée sur le dos un démon au cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleus penché au dessus de moi.

 **La vache ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !** La surprise se peint un instant dans son regard mais est rapidement remplacée par son indifférence habituelle.

 **Naraku ?**

 **Je me suis échappée.**

 **Comment ?** En me faisant transpercer le ventre puis en m'écrasant au sol et en devenant folle, puis en aillant une petite crise de nerf ?

 **Tu me connais ! Je suis pleine de ressources !** Je lui fais un clin d'œil mais il se redresse et commence à s'éloigner.

 **On y va.** Décidément il ne changera jamais celui là... Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir... tss...

 **SILME !** Rin se précipite vers moi.

 **Hey gamine. Alors tu vas bien ?** Je la prends dans mes bras.

 **Oui mais et toi ?**

 **Ça va ? Plus de peur que de mal. Que s'est-il passé après mon euh... départ ?**

 **J'ai été chercher Sesshomaru-sama. Le roi des panthères a dévoré ses sous-fifres pour ressusciter complètement mais Sesshomaru-sama et inyasha-sama on réussit à le battre et ils ont fait la paix avec le clan panthère. Pi j'ai dis à Sesshomaru que tu te battais avec Naraku donc on a vite été te chercher mais tu n'étais plus là et il y avait un peu de sang par terre** (sûrement quand Naraku m'a frappé le crâne...) **Sesshomaru il était pas content ! Il a cassé un mur et pi on est parti te chercher mais on savait pas où te trouver !** Elle m'a raconté tout ça d'une traite sans respirer une seule fois ce qui me fait rire. Elle est trop adorable cette petite. **Je vais cueillir des fruits pour manger avec Jaken-sama !**

 **D'accord mais fait attention à toi.** Après un dernier câlin elle est partie en trottinant entraînant de force avec elle le petit crapaud que j'ai entendu rouspéter un moment.

 **Que voulait Naraku ?** Je me suis tournée vers le démon qui me dévisage calmement.

 **Je ne sais pas trop. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué. Ce que je commence aussi à me demander vu ta réputation. T'es un gros dur toi !**

Il a froncé les sourcils et s'est approché de moi en silence. Il a pris mon visage dans sa main et a parut l'inspecter. Puis il a commencé à m'attraper le bras qu'il a tourner dans tous les sens avant de passer à l'autre puis aux cuisses. Quand il a commencé à soulever mon haut je lui ai mis une tape sur la main. Nan mais je rêve ou il vérifie si je suis blessée ?

 **Je n'ai rien ! Il ne m'a pas touché !** En haussant un sourcil il a posé un doigt sur mon ventre la où se trouve un trou dans mon body. J'ai frissonné à son contact avant de me ressaisir. **Je me suis accroché à une branche et j'ai déchiré mon haut.** Il n'a pas parut convaincu mais n'as pas insisté. Il s'est éloigné au moment où Kagome entrait en trombe dans la clairière.

 **SILMË ! Dieu merci tu vas bien !**

 **Hey salut Kagome ! Ouep je vais bien. Mon face à face avec super méchant n'a pas durée longtemps.**

 **J'étais si inquiète.** Je la prend dans mes bras.

 **C'est stupide. Tu me connais.**

 **Oui je sais... mais je connais aussi Naraku...**

 **Je suis là maintenant c'est fini...** Je me suis mise à lui caresser les cheveux.Ça me fait bizarre que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi... Chez les vampires c'est plutôt chacun pour soit et les autres se débrouillent...

 **Ke ! Naraku ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il va goutter à Tessaïga !** Et nous y revoilà inuyasha qui brandit fièrement son épée... Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais saluer les autres.

 **Cet épée ne te conviens pas Inuyasha...**

 **Ke ! N'empêche que c'est à moi que père la donné !** Je vois les poings de Sesshomaru se crisper. Aïe on va avoir des ennuis... Mieux vaut intervenir.

 **Le château de Naraku est au Sud !** Ça marche ! Inuyasha rengaine son épée et se précipite dans la direction que j'ai indiqué les autres à sa suite. **Ils ne trouveront pas le château... il est protégé par une barrière...** Sesshomaru ne me répond pas et se réinstalle contre son arbre.

Je le regarde un instant avant d'être prise d'une furieuse envie de faire chier le monde. Le campement est installé au bord d'une rivière. Un sourire sur les lèvres je m'en approche et recueille un peu d'eau au creux de mes mains avant de rejoindre le démons et de placer ma trouvaille sous son nez.

 **Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.** Il baisse les yeux vers mes mains tandis que je les lève lui envoyant l'eau au visage. Un blanc s'installe. Son expression est juste épique. Il ne bouge pas l'air parfaitement surpris et l'eau dégoulinant de sa figure. J'éclate de rire. Mauvaise idée. En deux temps trois mouvement je me retrouve une nouvelle fois sur son épaule avant qu'il ne me jette dans la rivière... La loi du talion lui il ne connaît pas... Au lieu de « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » il applique plutôt « pour un œil les deux yeux, pour une dent toute la gueule »... Et le pire c'est qu'il affiche un petit sourire satisfait... Si il crois que je vais en rester la. D'un mouvement de jambe je lui envois une nouvelle gerbe d'eau. La suite et confuse mais je sais que je termine allongés dans l'eau morte de rire lui au dessus de moi un sourire satisfait sur le visage me tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête et que nous sommes trempés tous les deux. Soudainement il se fige et son corps se crispe.

 **Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Il ne me répond pas et me soulève avant de quitter la rivière. Il me lâche et je m'effondre sur les fesses contre un arbre. Il se baisse à mon niveau irradiant de colère et enfuit son visage dans mon cou en grognant.

 **Qu'est ce que-** Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche m'empêchant de continuer.

 **Tais-toi.** Je sursaute. Sa voix n'est qu'un grognement sourd et menaçant. La peur commence à me gagner. **Tu as à dit qu'il ne t'avait pas toucher...** Merde... **Son odeur est partout sur toi...** Sa main s'est crispée sur ma bouche mais il m'a relâché en s'éloignant légèrement restant tout de même à genoux devant moi.

 **Qui est Naraku ?** La question est sorti toute seule mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il m'a foudroyé du regard avant de me répondre.

 **Un humain qui a vendu son âme à des démons pour en devenir un...**

 **C'est pour ça qu'on peut voir une part d'humanité dans ses yeux...** J'ai compris que j'avais parlé tout haut quand le corps de Sesshomaru s'est plaqué violemment contre le mien.

 **Comment as-tu pu voir ça ? Tu as dis qu'il ne t'avait pas touché mais tu empestes son odeur.** La peur m'a rendu incapable de répondre. Je ne suis que très rarement restée paralysée par la peur mais en cet instant le démon en face de moi me terrorise. **Que t'a-t-il fait ?** Je n'ai toujours pas répondu. **PARLE !** J'ai sursauté et une larme s'est échappé de mon œil. Je me suis maudit intérieurement pour ma faiblesse.

 **Il... il m'a léché le cou et m'a maintenu contre lui pour que je ne m'échappe pas.** De en colère Sesshomaru est passé à littéralement enragé. Je n'ai pu retenir un léger couinement. Puis son poing s'est écrasé contre l'arbre derrière moi à côté de mon visage y laissant un trou. **Je-...**

 **TAIS-TOI !** J'ai obéis. Oui il m'arrive d'obéir à un ordre et de fermer ma grande gueule quand la situation l'exige. Il a approché son visage du mien mais j'ai encore émis un couinement de peur. Il a froncé les sourcils et a paru se calmer quelques peu. **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

 **Nan sans blague ! C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu...** Il a souri devant mon sarcasme et a enfui la tête dans mon cou avant de commencer à me léchouiller. Puis il a pris une grande inspiration et a reculé un air satisfait sur le visage. Son regard a plongé dans le mien et je me suis retrouvée comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Sa main est posée sur le tronc derrière moi juste à côté de mon visage et son odeur m'a empli les narines... je peux presque entendre son sang couler dans ses veines, l'odeur m'enivre. J'ai envie de le mordre. Mes yeux prennent une teinte légèrement lavande, signe que soit je suis dans l'obscurité, soit j'ai faim... Ici deuxième option. J'incline la tête et enfui à mon tour mon visage dans son cou. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Je lèche la peau et sens une veine palpiter en dessus. Il me laisse faire inconscient de mon état plaçant même sa main dans mes cheveux pour appuyer ma tête contre son cou. Mes crocs sortent et je me prépare à plonger dans sa chaire.

 **Sesshomaru-sama ! Jaken-sama et moi on a trouvé plein de fruits !** Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? D'un bond je me propulse à l'autre bout de la clairière m'appuyant contre un arbre d'une main et l'autre sur la bouche dissimulant mes crocs toujours sorties. Je garde mes yeux baissés sachant qu'il n'ont pas perdu leur lueur sauvage. Merde... Ça a failli mal tourner.

 **Je reviens** Et sans attendre de réponse je cours dans la forêt.

* * *

Une fois seule et suffisamment éloignée je m'effondre contre un arbre complètement abasourdie. Pourquoi il m'a laissé faire ? Merde ! Je ne sais même pas quels peuvent être les effets du sang de démon sur mon organisme. Et puis j'ai 427 ans je ne devrais plus perdre le contrôle comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un jeune vampire. Mais à ce moment il sentait si bon... WOW ! Arrête stupide vampire ! On dirait une ado incapable de contrôler ses hormones ! C'est sur qu'il doit être un bon coup mais ça s'arrête là !

J'ai failli mordre Sesshomaru... Décidément il faut que j'apprenne à avoir un instinct de survie... Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'attends encore quelques minutes histoire d'être sûre d'avoir retrouvé mon sang froid. Je sens mes crocs se rétracter. Parfait. Je me redresse enfin pour... me retrouver nez à nez avec un Naraku pas très amical...

Ce n'est officiellement pas ma journée.


	6. Chapter 6

ARGH ! Je suis désolée ! Une semaine de retard T.T pardon... Bon j'ai une bonne excuse aussi. Samedi dernier le légendaire rappel de mon téléphone de déclenche m'indiquant que je dois poster le nouveau chapitre. Je me précipite donc vers mon ordi pour le relire une dernière fois et y apporter les dernière modifications. Et la je découvre que dans ce que j'avais écrit Silmë avait complètement perdu son esprit combatif et paressais éteinte et soumise. Et ce n'est pas Silmë ça ! Je m'empresse donc de corriger le problème quand soudain mon ordinateur plante me faisant perdre toutes mes modifications. Je perds donc le courage de recommencé et me plonge dans mes révisions. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé T.T Et après bah... J'étais en examen et j'ai oublié. J'ai la légendaire mémoire du poisson rouge c'est flippant.

Je suis donc vraiment désolée mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Waina : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Même si elle n'est pas extraordinaire j'espère que la réaction de Naraku te plaira tout comme ce chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience ton avis :)

Hadenshai/Shaigen : je vous mets toutes les deux ensembles puisque je pense que vous êtes la même personne puisque vous avez poster la même review mais si je me trompe faites le moi savoir j'accepterais mon châtiment T.T En tout cas merci beaucoup ! En effet je ne voulais pas que Silmë soit trop puissante. Je n'aime pas trop quand l'héroïne est ultra puissante ais j'aime bien quand elle a ses faiblesses qu'elle compense par un mauvais caractère. Surtout que ça cache souvent un passé trouble huhuhu. Merci beaucoup de me lire et j'espère que tu/vous continuerais ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Je mords donc je suis.

 **Voilà qui est curieux.** Naraku se tient en face de moi. Je tente de reculer mais il m'attrape la gorge et me soulève. **Comment as-tu pu survivre à une telle blessure et à une telle chute ?**

 **Vous devez vous tromper monsieur je ne vous connais pas ! Peut être me confondez-vous avec ma jumelle qui me ressemble vraiment beaucoup ?** Sa main s'est resserrée sur ma gorge.

 **Ne me pousse pas à bout femme !**

 **Te pousser à bout ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé... dans le vide en plus !**

 **Qu'est ce que ceci ?** Il agite la boite de pilule sous mon nez. Merdouille...

 **Un médicament.**

 **Pour soigner quoi ?**

 **La connerie... Tu devrais en prendre un ça te ferais du bien !** Une douleur fulgurante me traverse la cuisse m'arrachant un cri. Rare sont les blessures qui me sont réellement douloureuses. Je baisse les yeux et... merde... il m'a poignardé avec un de mes Kunaï. Et bien sur ils sont recouvert d'argent. Le seul métal réellement mortel pour un vampire... Les plaies causées par l'argent guérisse extrêmement lentement... J'ai tenté de me dégager en vain...

 **Je te l'ai dit femme... Je ne suis pas patient. Mais je vais m'assurer que tu t'en souviennes !** Il fait glisser la lame le long de mon ventre m'entaillant au passage. Je siffle entre mes dents sous le coup de la douleur. Je sens la faim commencer à me gagner. Merde... Il a touché une artère de ma cuisse et je suis en train de me vider trop rapidement de mon sang...

 **Je ne suis pas patient non plus Naraku...** Le regard de mon tortionnaire a glissé au dessus de mon épaule

 **Sesshomaru... Je blesse ta créature et tu rapplique immédiatement. Voilà qui est intéressant...** Et sur ces belles paroles il disparut. Je me suis effondrée au sol incapable de rester debout me tenant la cuisse pour stopper l'hémorragie. La faim me tiraille l'estomac et je sens mes crocs sortir. Je gémis doucement. La douleur est vraiment insoutenable...

Il s'approche de moi et avant que je n'ai le temps de faire ou dire quoi que se soit il me soulève dans ses bras et me ramène au campement.

 **Sesshomaru non ! Je ne dois pas m'approcher de Rin ! S'il te plait. Surtout pas !** Il me regarde intensément mais obtempère, sûrement à cause de l'urgence contenue dans ma voix et part dans la direction opposé. Il me dépose sur un tapis de mousse et entreprend d'examiner ma blessure. Je sens sa main sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il improvise un bandage avec un morceau de tissus. Je suis trop faible pour répliquer et me vois obliger de me laisser faire. Stupide faiblesse.

 **Ça va. Ce n'est rien. Ça va guérir rapidement.** Son regard me fait clairement comprendre que j'ai intérêt à me taire. Bon Naraku est parti avec ma boite de pilule et je suis trop faible pour fausser compagnie à un démon ultra puissant afin d'aller chasser. Et si je ne me nourris pas rapidement il pourrait se produire à nouveau ce qui m'est arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je me jetterais sur le premier humain venu et mon petit doigt me dis qu'il s'agit de Rin. On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment la choix...

 **Du sang.** Il lève les yeux vers moi. **Il me faut du sang.** Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **Du sang ?**

 **Oui il me faut du sang pour guérir. Du sang humain...** Il fronce les sourcils et disparaît. Quand il revient il tient un homme qui semble particulièrement effrayé. Ça fera l'affaire. Je me redresse en m'appuyant contre un arbre et me dirige vers le pauvre homme en titubant. Celui-ci se retrouve pris en sandwich entre Sesshomaru et moi.

 **Pitié ne me faite pas de mal. J'ai une femme et des enfants. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre paysans. Pitié ne me tuez pas.**

 **Je ne vais ni vous faire du mal ni vous tuer. Rassurez-vous.** L'homme ne semble pas rassuré du tout. Boarf c'est pas trop mon problème pour l'instant. J'ai trop faim. Je croise le regarde de Sesshomaru qui tient toujours l'homme fermement. Bon quand faut y aller... Mes crocs s'enfoncent facilement dans le cou de l'homme. Son sang n'est ni particulièrement bon ni particulièrement mauvais mais au moins il m'apporte les nutriments nécessaires. Je fermes les yeux et gémis de bonheur. Quand je les rouvre je plonge dans le regard du démon qui a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Ses yeux ne trahissent ni surprise ni dégoût mais simplement une pointe de curiosité derrière son air neutre habituel.

Je relâche l'homme et le regarde droit dans les yeux **Tu vas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et retourner dans ton village reprendre le cour de ta vie.** L'homme acquiesce et s'en va en titubant. Je le suis du regard un instant quand je sens une main sur ma cuisse. Sesshomaru est agenouillé devant moi et défait le bandage pour inspecter ma plaie. Bien sur il n'y a plus rien. Ma peau est redevenu parfaitement lisse et blanche sans aucune cicatrice. Il passe un doigt sur l'endroit où se trouvait la blessure ce qui me fait frissonner. Il se redresse lentement tout en remontant le doigt sur mon ventre là où une autre blessure aurait du se trouver. D'une tape sur la main je lui indique de ne pas me toucher. Il me fait de nouveau face et lèche une goutte de sang sur le coin de ma bouche. Je me fige d'un seul coup. Il vient de faire quoi là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'insurger qu'il prend la parole.

 **Qu'es-tu ?** Je soutiens son regard un instant mais un rapide calcule m'indique que j'ai tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité. Je soupire un coup avant de lâcher la réponse.

 **Un vampire.** Il fronce les sourcil et tend la main vers mon visage. Je fige et amorce un mouvement de recul mais il m'en empêche avant de glisser un doigt dans ma bouche pour écarter mes lèvres et dégager mes crocs. Je sens exaspération me gagner.

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Son doigt quitte ma bouche mais reste posé sur ma lèvre inférieur. D'une tape je le dégage de mon visage.

 **C'est long à expliquer.** Et sur ces paroles claire et précise je l'ai dépasser pour prendre la direction du campement. Bien sur je n'ai eu le temps de faire que quelques pas avant q'un bras ne m'arrête.

 **J'ai le temps.** Il m'a soulevé et s'est installé en tailleur contre un arbre me posant sur ses genoux. **Parle.** Je me suis débattue à la manière d'une enfant mais il a resserré son bras en grognant. Message reçut... la petite proie ne bouge pas.

J'ai poussé un léger soupir et me suis lovée contre lui non sans lancer mon coude dans ses côtes. Il a poussé un nouveau grognement. **Je suis né en 1 530 en France. Ma mère était d'origine japonaise et mon père français. Ils étaient tous les deux esclaves pour une riche famille bourgeoise. Je venais d'avoir 19 ans quand je suis morte.** J'ai senti son corps se tendre. **Pour faire simple je suis morte et je me suis réveillée... comme ça. Un vampire est un ancien humain. Nos capacités physiques sont proches des démons mais nous devons nous nourrir de sang pour survivre. Sinon...** J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. **Tu te souviens de la créature que je t'ai demandé de décapité et qui t'a mordu ?** Il a hoché la tête. **Ce sont des wendigos. C'est ce que devient un vampire si il ne se nourrit pas assez. Leur morsure est contagieuse c'est pour ça que j'avais voulu vérifier ton bras mais on dirait que les démons sont immunisés comme les vampires.**

 **Donc... Tu étais humaine... et tu es morte...** C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

 **Oui. Aucun de mes organes ne fonctionnent. Je suis stérile, je ne respire pas et mon cœur ne bat pas.** Il a incliné la tête sur le côté avant de me soulever et de poser son oreille sur mon cœur. Bien sur il n'a rien entendu. Mais moi j'ai paniqué. **Lâche moi stupide démon !** Il n'a pas relevé mon insulte et s'est redressé.

 **Tu guéris vite. Plus vite que certains démons.** J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

 **Sauf quand la blessure est causé par l'argent.** Oui je sais je viens de révéler ma plus grande faiblesse mais je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce démon comme un ennemi. En fait... je crois que je lui fait confiance. Enfin un peu quoi... **Mon sang contient de puissant agent de guérison. Il nous permet de guérir quasi instantanément de nos blessures et si il est ingurgité par une autre personnes de le guérir lui. En fait...** Je me suis mordue la lèvre.

 **Mmh ?**

 **Je crois que je pourrais faire repousser ton bras.** Il est resté parfaitement impassible mais j'ai senti sa tension quand son poing s'est crispé sur ma peau. J'ai grimacé et l'ai pincé à mon tour. il a haussé un sourcil mais s'est détendu.

 **Comment ?**

 **Je t'ai dis que mon sang me permet de guérir mes blessures. Il nous permet aussi de faire repousser nos propres membres. C'est douloureux mais efficace. Je pense que ton don de guérison naturel ne te permet pas de faire repousser un membre mais si il est fusionné avec mon sang qui lui le peut alors ton bras devrait repousser. Ce sera douloureux mais je pense faisable.**

Il n'a pas vraiment réagit mais a paru soudain perdu dans ces pensée.

 **Un grand pouvoir...** Il a murmuré cette phrase mais je l'ai quand même entendu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avec cette histoire de grand pouvoir celui là ?

 **Hein ?**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Comment ?**

 **Comment quoi ?** La vache... Cette conversation est aussi stérile qu'un eunuque...

 **Mon bras.**

 **Oh...** Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui laissant mes jambes encercler sa équivoque je sais mais plus confortable pour moi étant donnée qu'il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. **Il faut que mon sang pénètre ton organisme donc je suppose que va devoir en boire.** J'ai gesticulé pour essayer d'attraper un de mes poignards. **Je vais m'entailler le poign-** **SHESSH !** Il bloque mon cris en posant sa main sur ma bouche et je gémis. Pendant mes quelques secondes d'innatention il a dégager mes cheveux de ma nuque et y a plongé les crocs. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avais pas mordu que j'en avais oublié la sensation. C'est si bon. Je gémis de plus bel quand il commence à aspirer.

Il lâche ma bouche et passe son bras autour de ma taille me serrant contre lui. Je perds complètement le contrôle de mon propre corps. Mon esprit sait que c'est mal et qu'il ne faut pas mais la sensation est trop agréable et il m'en faut plus. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau gémissement et son bras se crispe sur moi. Je comprends alors que pour lui l'expérience est loin d'être agréable. Elle est même plutôt douloureuse mon sang commençant à faire effet sur son organisme. Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus sur ma raison et réussi tant bien que mal à glisser mes mains entre nous. J'entreprends d'écarter les pans de son haori pour lui caresser doucement le torse. Je le sens se détendre légèrement. Sa main se pose sur l'une des miennes dirigeant mes caressent vers sa nuque. Je suis le mouvement en lui masse doucement le cou.

Quand ce sera fini je jure qu'il me le payera mais pour l'instant c'est trop agréable. Mes mains glissent de nouveau vers son torse me laissant apprécier la douceur de sa peau et la fermeté de sa musculature. L'air autour de nous change et une odeur de luxure flotte dans l'air. Plusieurs alarme se déclenche dans mon esprit. je dois arrêter mais je ne peux pas. Sa main se ressert dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes descendent de plus n plus bas vers une certaine partie de son anatomie. Je pousse un nouveau gémissement quand sa main attrape mes fesses et me pousse contre une partie rigide de son corps me forçant à onduler des hanches contre elle. Et puis deux choses me frappe. La première est qu'il a arrêté de me mordre et la seconde c'est qu'actuellement il a deux mains posé sur moi.

D'un seul coup c'est la douche froide. **ESPECE DE-** Je le repousse d'un seul coup et m'arrache à son étreinte d'un bond. Il me dévisage avec un air triomphant et a même l'audace de passer la langue sur ses lèvres ce qui me fait frissonner de nouveau. **Je-... Tu-... OH PUTAIN T'ES MORT !** Je bondis sur lui et il évite mon coup d'un mouvement souple. Il m'attrape les bras qu'il coince dans mon dos et me planque contre son torse sa main nouvellement retrouvé me tenant la gorge. **Tu vas me le payer démon...**

 **Tu ne semblais pas de cet avis avant.** Son ronronnement hautain de mon oreille m'envoie de nouveaux frissons mais la colère est trop forte. Mon genoux est entré violement en contact avec son entre jambe et il s'est effondré dans un grognement.

 **Ne refait plus jamais ça !** Avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m'enfuis.

* * *

Mes pas me mènent au puits mangeur d'os. Pendant un instant je me demande comment j'ai fait pour y revenir aussi vite mais ne m'attarde pas sur la question préférant y plonger avant que Sesshomaru ne me rattrape et ne tente à son tour de se venger.

Arrivée chez moi j'attrape mon téléphone.

 **Silmë ?**

 **Maître. Donnez moi une mission. N'importe laquelle. Celle que vous vouliez me donner avant de m'envoyer en vacances ! Mais par pitié un truc qui me changera les idées !**

 **Et bien Silmë... on dirait que tu t'es disputé avec ton démon.**

 **C'EST PAS MON DEMON !** Menkaoure a éclaté de rire au téléphone ce qui a encore augmenté mon exaspération. **Maître !**

 **Très bien très bien.** **Je soupçonne un de mes généraux de vouloir me renverser et de monter un groupe contre moi. Trouve le, soutire lui les infos par quelque moyen que ce soit et si c'est nécessaire tue le. Ne laisse pas de témoin. Et amuse toi.**

 **Bien. Merci. Dieu merci je vais pouvoir me changer les idées !**

* * *

De retour chez moi je me sens plus légère. Ce vampire était vraiment stupide. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans une boite de nuit. Après avoir glisser quelques billets au gérant je me suis fait passer pour une strip-teaseuse et me suis trémoussée pendant plus d'une heure sur ses genoux avant qu'il ne dépose quelques billets dans mon soutiens gorge à paillette. Avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un hôtel dans lequel nous nous sommes... amusé... Bien sur il n'a pas résisté à ma paire de sein et j'ai pu lui soutirer toute les infos nécessaires ainsi qu'en prime un ou deux orgasmes et l'oublis nécessaire... Et puis je lui ai tranché la gorge avant de lui arracher la tête. Par la suite je me suis occupée des gardes et j'ai appelé l'équipe de nettoyage poyr qu'ils se débarrassent des corps.

J'ai mis deux poches de sang au micro-onde en sifflotant avant de les engloutir. Puis j'ai été prendre une douche bien chaude et bien mérité. Le sang lavé et le ventre repu j'ai enfilé de nouveaux vêtements. Une robe à manche longue noire, évasée, décolletée et courte. Des chaussette bas noire retenues par un porte jarretelle et des mocassins noir. Je tressais de nouveau mes cheveux et y replaçais la clochette. Une fois prête et satisfaite je quittais l'appart' le cœur léger et pris la direction du temple. Il est temps que je me venge d'un certain démon !

* * *

Je me hissais hors du puits toujours de bonne humeur. Je trottine un instant dans la forêt prenant une direction au pif tout en me demandant si je dois immédiatement rejoindre la tête de pioche ou si je n'irais pas plutôt retrouver ma cousine. Dilemme... Boarf ! J'irais vers la première odeur que je percevrais ce sera plus simple. Au bout de 2h je ne perçois toujours rien. La vache ils sont parti loin quand même... Je commence à perdre patience quand une fragrance familière me titille les narine. C'est donc vers Sesshomaru que je vais me diriger. Je bifurque et m'élance entre les arbres pour débouler dans une sorte de grotte.

 **Silmë ?** La petite est en train de dormir à côté de ah-un et jaken et me regarde d'un œil ensommeillé.

 **Coucou Rin !** Je sers la petite fille dans mes bras. **Rendors toi.**

 **Tu ne pars pas ?**

 **Mais non je ne pars pas. Où est Sesshomaru ?**

 **Dans le fond de la grotte.**

 **D'accord. Dors maintenant.** Elle se réinstalle en poussant un soupire de bonheur. Pour ma part je me dirige vers le fond de la grotte pour signaler ma présence au démon. Bien sur il doit déjà m'avoir senti mais je préfère quand même aller vérifier.

Il me tourne le dos mais je sens une certaine tension émaner de lui, bizarre...

 **Comment va ton bras ?** Il ne me répond et je m'approche un peu plus. **Allo ? La terre appelle sa majesté !** Comme il ne répond toujours pas je me plante devant lui et me fige. Ses narines se dilatent alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration et son regard devient glacial et emplit de haine. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que sa main nouvellement récupéré saisi ma gorge et que je me retrouve plaquée contre la parois de la grotte, la roche m'entaillant le dos. Il sert tellement mon cou que ses griffes entaillent ma peau. Je sens le sang couler le long de ma nuque mais il n'y prête pas attention.

 **Sesshomaru ?** Pour toute réponse il a resserré la main autour de ma gorge en grognant. Pendant un instant la panique m'a complètement submergé puis mon instinct de survis a pris le dessus et la colère aussi. Mon pied a fendu l'air et a heurté le démon en plein visage l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la grotte. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à le toucher m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'est absolument pas dans son état normal.

Il s'est redressé en grognant et s'est de nouveau jeté sur moi. J'ai esquivé l'attaque d'un mouvement souple avant de lui asséner un nouveau coup. Son poing s'est enfoncé dans mon ventre m'envoyant valser contre la parois rocheuse.

 **Putain ça fait mal !** Je me suis élancé à mon tour et ai bondi à la dernière minute pour atterrir sur ses épaules. Mouvement stupide... il s'est immédiatement retourné et m'a saisi la cheville. Je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur le sol dur de la grotte en grognant. Il a tiré sur ma cheville et je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos sous un démon très très en colère.

 **Sesshomaru ! Reprend-toi !** Il a grogné ce qui a eu pour effet de m'agacer au plus haut point. D'un mouvement rapide j'ai encerclé sa taille de mes jambes et est balancée mes hanches sur le côté afin d'inverser nos positions. Assise à califourchon sur lui je me suis mise à grogner à mon tour. Si c'est son seul moyen de communication très bien !

Il n'a pas tenté de me dégager ce que je prends déjà pour un bon point. Au fur et à mesure ses grognements ont diminué avant de disparaître et son regard s'est fait moins fou même si il est resté tout aussi pénétrant.

 **Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?** Il n'a pas immédiatement répondu, se contentant de me dévisager avec mépris.

 **Tu sens le mâle.** Je l'ai observé complètement abasourdi. C'est ça le problème ?

 **Oh... Et ? En quoi est-ce un problème ?** La rage a de nouveau déformé ses traits. Ok... mauvaise question. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour que je ne puisse l'intercepter il a de nouveau inversé nos positions me clouant les poignets au dessus de la tête d'une main et l'autre me tenant le menton m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **Tu es à moi.** Et ses lèvres ont fondu sur les miennes.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes ! Cette fois-ci je poste à temps ! Je suis géniale MOUAHAHAHA (kof kof) bon ok je me calme...

Suite à une requête qui m'a été faite (HadenShai coucou) je vais parler un peu de moi. Hohoho. Bon en vrai il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. J'ai 20 ans et je suis en deuxième année de droit. Je tente de survivre tant bien que mal dans cette univers... euh... particulier. j'adore mes études même si je galère un peu. mais bon on ne peux pas tout avoir servi sur un plateau ! Pour me détendre quand je n'ai pas le nez plongé dans mon code civil je fais du théâtre (je suis dans une petite troupe) et j'écris. En fait j'ai pleiiiiiiin d'histoire en cours dont plusieurs avec Sesshomaru et différentes OC mais je n'arrive pas à me décider sur lesquels sont bien et méritent vraiment d'être continuées.

Oh et j'ai une devise qui 'aide beaucoup dans la vie de tout les jours "Faire les choses sérieusement sans se prendre au sérieux" ! Je l'aime beaucoup celle là !

Bon j'arrête de babeler et vous laisse à l'histoire. Mais si vous avez d'autres question n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Waina : Encore merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis désolée que l'a première ne soit pas apparue normalement je reçois un mail pour me prévenir de l'arriver d'une review mais cette fois-ci je n'ai rien eu... L'informatique et ses légendaires sautes d'humeur ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Désormais Sesshomaru ne cache plus du tout ses intentions et a compris qu'avec Sil' il ne vaut mieux pas passer par quatre chemin! Amuse toi bien :)

HadenShai : Ouf je ne m'étais pas trompée alors. (immense soulagement). tu m'a l'air d'avoir saisi la complexité du personnage de Silmë. J'avous que j'aime beaucoup les personnages torturés donc je me suis un peu amusé avec elle. En effet elle éprouve beaucoup de désir pour Sesshomaru (comme tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre) mais il y a bel et bien quelque chose qu'il l'empêche d'accepter cette idée huhuhu.  
C'est vrai que dans les fictions on dépeint souvent Sesshomaru comme un démon froid et sans émotions. Mais si tu as lu le manga papier (et si tu ne l'as pas fait tu pourras aller vérifier c'est tout au début), la première fois que l'ont vois Sesshomaru il est tout sauf froid. il souri même et semble plutôt sadiste et un peu enfantin. En fait il a plus des allures d'ados. Il devient froid après qu'Inuyasha lui coupe le bras. Du coup c'est cet aspect de lui que j'ai voulu développer plus. Avec Silmë et son mauvais caractère qui fait fondre la glace autour de son cœur il n'a d'autre choix que de redevenir ce qu'il était.  
Pour ce qui est de l'écriture quand j'ai vu ta review mon cerveau a fait tilt et je suis allé revoir mes anciens chapitre (ce que je ne fais jamais parce que... bah je suis con...) et j'ai réalisé (avec un cri de désespoir immense) que le site supprime automatiquement les espaces "en trop" du coup tout est mélangé et mon texte n'est plus aussi aéré qu'il ne devait l'être -' Je vais immédiatement corrigé ce problème en plaçant des lignes l'a où je voulais mettre de grands espaces. Crottes.  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas de dessins de Silmë. Je dessinais beaucoup au lycée mais n'est jamais eu un grand talent pour ça à mon plus grand désarrois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Qui a sorti les cadavres du placard ?!

Son baiser n'a rien de doux ou de passionné. Il est violent et possessif. Je grogne contre ses lèvres tandis qu'une étrange sensation s'insinue entre mes jambes. Il relâche mes poignets et attrape mes cheveux pour me redresser et m'installer sur ses genoux. J'ai posé mes mains libérées sur son torse pour le repousser.

 **Non.** Il m'a foudroyé du regard.

 **Oh si créature... Tu m'appartiens.**

 **Je n'appartiens à personne.** Il a esquissé un léger sourire en coin.

 **Vraiment ?**

 **Vraiment.** Ses lèvres se sont de nouveau écrasées sur les miennes me faisant gémir. Par pure réflexe j'ai ouvert le bouche le laissant intensifier le baiser. Et puis il a arrêté et s'est relevé tranquillement. Surprise, je suis tomber au sol avant de secouer la tête et de grogner. Je me suis redressée à mon tour avec méfaice. Honnêtement je ne sais si je m'apprêtais à me jeter dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements et continuer ou lui en coller une. Je prie juste pour que ce soit la deuxième option. Sesshomaru m'a lancé un regard triomphant avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la grotte.

 **C'est ce qu'on verra.** Il m'a planté là. Je suis restée bouche bée un moment ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

 **Nan mais... pour qui il se prend le démon ? ARGH !** J'ai shooté dans un caillou de rage avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il m'a semblé entendre un léger rire mais c'est sûrement mon imagination. Oh non démon ! Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu ne gagneras pas cette partie ! Parole de vampire !

Je suis retournée à l'entrée de la grotte et me suis allongée à côté de Rin qui s'est immédiatement blotti contre moi. avant de fermer les yeux mon regard s'est posé sur le démon qui monte la garde un peu plus loin et j'ai cru sentir un pincement douloureux dans mon cœur éteint depuis bien longtemps.

 _« Hey reviens ! » Je cours en riant. Je suis encore une jeune vampire apprenant à contrôler mon corps. J'entends mon poursuivant rire. Que c'est bon d'être plus qu'humaine. Un bras m'encercle la taille et me soulève me faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Je ris dans les bras de mon amant. Nous sommes de vieux ami d'enfance et avons été transformé en même temps nous rendant encore plus inséparable. « Ou cours-tu comme ça chaton ? »  
_ _« Mmmmh aussi loin que me porterons mes jambes ! »  
_ _« Et bien tu risque de faire plusieurs fois le tour de monde. Tu vas t'ennuyer rapidement ! » Son ton est taquin et il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.  
_ _« Pas grave puisque tu m'accompagneras ! » Il rit en m'embrassant et m'allonge dans l'herbe avant de m'aimer à nouveau. Plutôt pratique d'avoir un corps infatigable.  
_ _« Le japon... » Je suis dans ses bras tandis que nous regardons le ciel étoilé.  
_ _« Pardon ? »  
_ _« Je veux aller au japon ! Nous avons tous les deux un parents qui vient du japon. Je veux découvrir ce pays qui est une partie de ma culture. »  
_ _« C'est une bonne idée chaton. Je me demande ce qu'on y trouvera... »  
_ _« Je m'en fiche temps qu'on reste ensemble ! » Il rit en me caressant les cheveux.  
_ _« Oui on restera toujours ensemble. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je t'aime pour l'éternité. »  
_ _« Pour l'éternité amour ! »_

 **Il est mort.** Je sens qu'on me secoue mais je n'arrive pas à extirper ma conscience de ce souvenir. **Il est mort.**

 **Silmë ?** Les secousses sont plus violente cette fois.

 **Non... non... ne part pas... S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas.**

 **Créature ! Ouvre les yeux ! Qui est mort ?** J'ouvre enfin les yeux et plonge dans le regard dorée et... inquiet ? de Sesshomaru.

 **Mon mari.** Au moment où les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres je prend conscience de la situation. Je suis assise sur la couche où je me suis endormie avec Rin, Sesshomaru me tient fermement par les épaules, je viens de rêver d'un souvenir et de révéler que j'ai été mariée. Je me dégage violemment des bras du daiyokai et me relève en chancelant un peu. **Oublis ce qu'il vient de ce passer.** Il me saisit le bras et me ramène en face de lui. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et tente de me dégager.

 **Jaken.**

 **Ou-oui Sesshomaru-sama ?**

 **Emmêne Rin et Ah-un dehors.**

 **Ou-oui...**

Il a attendu que tout le monde ait quitté la grotte avant de me faire face à nouveau.

 **Lâche moi démon !**

 **Ton mari ?**

 **Il est mort c'est du passée.**

 **Tu l'aimes encore.**

 **Et alors t'es jaloux ?** Je sais que je dépasse les bornes mais il m'énerve ce démon ! Et non pas parce qu'il m'empêche de faire ce que je veux ou qu'il me pose des questions indiscrètes mais plutôt parce qu'il a réussi à réanimer mon cœur froid et me rappeler certains sentiments que j'aurais préféré colère a envahis son regard me faisant frissonner. **Lâche moi.**

 **Créature.**

 **LÂCHE** **MOI J'AI DIT !** Ses mains se sont resserré autour de mes bras et il m'a attiré contre lui avant de me mordre sans ménagement l'épaule. **Ah !** Je me suis mise à gémir contre lui tandis que mon corps se transformait en immense brasier. Bien trop tôt à mon goût il a mis fin à le morsure et m'a relacher me laissant reprendre le contrôle de moi même.

 **Tu peux peut être me duper avec ton esprit créature mais ton corps lui sait exactement ce qu'il veut. Tu m'appartiens et tu l'acceptera bien assez tôt !**

 **Ne rêve-**

 **On y va !** Et il m'a une nouvelle fois plantée en s'éloignant. De rage j'ai tiré un de mes poignards de son fourreau avant de le lancer sur sa tête. Il l'a évité d'un mouvement souple et s'est arrêté net. Il a lentement tourné la tête et je me suis tendue prête à affronter son regard meurtrier mais au lieu de ça il m'a lancé un regard victorieux et a repris sa route.

 **Argh ! Ce démon... je jure qu'un jour je lui en collerais une ! Dans son magnifique visage bordel !** Les voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus je leur ai couru après non sans lâcher au passage quelques jurons qui donnerait une crise cardiaque à une nonne. En passant à côté de lui j'ai shooté dans le sol envoyant de la poussière sur ses vêtements parfaitement blanc. Oui... je sais... même moi j'ai trouvé cette représailles pathétique... Merde à la fin ! Je me suis déjà battue contre plusieurs wendigos, des centaines de vampires, j'ai massacré nombres de créature et ai couché avec je ne sais combien de personnes pour obtenir des infos avant de les éviscérer ! Et je suis incapable de faire face à un seul démon qui me met les nerf en pelote ? Je suis ridicule là...

* * *

Nous avons marché un moment dans un silence pesant et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à calmer mes nerfs. Si ça continue je vais me jeter sur Sesshomaru, lui arracher ses vêtements et jouer à adada sur mon poney jusqu'à l'épuisement totale.

 **Nan mais à quoi est ce que tu penses stupide vampire ?!** J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains pour chasser l'image de mes ébats avec Sesshomaru mais bien sur ça n'a pas été efficace. Soudain je me suis prise un mur en pleine tête. **Putain ! Quel est le con qui a mis un mur là ?!** Je me suis frotter le nerf avant de lever les yeux et de réaliser que mon mur n'en ai pas un. Sesshomaru a eu un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher en avant et de murmurer dans mon oreille.

 **Quelque chose te tracasse créature ?** Il m'a ensuite mordillé le lobe avant de laisser ses crocs glisser sur mon cou. J'ai frissonner violemment et ai du me retenir à ses vêtements pour ne pas chanceler. **Peut être as-tu besoin de quelque chose...** Il a encerclé ma taille avec son bras avant de me plaquer contre son torse tout en continuant de me titiller la peau avec ses crocs mais sans jamais me mordre.

 **Je...** Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'allais dire. Sûrement une grosse bêtise vu mon état... Par chance il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me parler et sa bouche est remontée vers mon oreille.

 **La miko te cherchait.** Mes yeux se sont ouvert en grand et je l'ai repoussé sans ménagement.

 **Kagome ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Où est-elle ?**

 **Je lui ai dis que tu es retourné dans ton monde.**

 **Mais fallait le dire plus tôt !** J'ai commencé à m'éloigner mais il m'a rattrapé.

 **Revient vite créature...** Il a de nouveau planté ses crocs dans mon cou et je me suis sentie immédiatement excitée. puis il m'a relâché et je me suis enfuie sans demander mon reste. A cette allure ce fichu démon va remporter la partie sans aucune difficultés...

* * *

 **KYAAAAA !**

 **Kagome !** Je me suis précipitée dans l'appartement prête au combat et est trébuchée devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Ma « cousine » n'est pas en train de hurler de terreur mais de pleurer de rire devant un navet à la télé avec mon meilleur ami... **Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici...**

Victor s'est retourné vers moi un grand sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Cliché du surfeur californien ce vampire fait aussi efficacement tomber les filles que les têtes. **Hey ! Voilà la plus belle !** Il s'est levé et m'a enlacé. Je lui ai rendu son étreinte avec bonheur. **Je tenais compagnie à la petite Kagome. Elle te cherchait. Tu devrais lui dire de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin même en plein jour ! C'est dangereux.**

 **Elle le sait déjà... mais elle est têtue !**

 **Non. Elle est de ta famille ! Bon sur ce je vais me rentrer ! A un de ces quatre ma belle !** Et il est parti après avoir planté un baiser bruyant sur le front de kagome qui est devenue rouge pivoine.

 **Tu veux un verre d'eau ?** Je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine et elle a suivi.

 **Oui je veux bien...** Elle a tourné un regard rêveur vers l'entrée. **Il est...**

 **Dangereux.**

 **C'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi.**

 **Oui mais c'est celui qui le décrit le mieux. Une nuit il a été attaqué par une horde de 47 vampires. Il les a tous décapité avant l'aube.**

 **Ah... Dangereux en effet...** Elle s'est mise à contempler son verre avant de me regarder à nouveau **Et toi ?**

 **Quoi moi ?**

 **Tu es aussi dangereuse que lui ?**

 **Non.**

 **Mmh.** Elle a paru soulagé et je lui ai fait un grand sourire.

 **Moi je suis pire.** Elle a recraché sa gorgé d'eau sur la table en toussant. Je me suis placée derrière elle pour lui tapoté le dos délicatement.

 **Co-comment ça ?**

 **Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir... Bref. Tu me cherchais ?**

 **Nh. On a croisé Sesshomaru hier mais tu n'étais plus avec lui et il nous a dit que tu étais retournée ici. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur alors j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il se passait.**

 **Oh. Ouep. Longue histoire mais c'est réglé.**

 **Tu es sûre ?**

 **Oui oui. J'étais avec lui il y a peu et me suis précipitées ici quand il m'a dit que tu me cherchais.**

 **Oh. Dans ce cas on ferait mieux d'y retourner. Inuyasha n'était pas trop d'accord pour que je vienne. Il a senti la présence d'un démon bizarre.**

 **Je me réchauffe d'abord une poche de sang. Tu peux te promener dans l'appart' en attendant si tu veux.**

 **D'accord.**

* * *

Après avoir bu mon sang j'ai retrouvé ma cousine assise sur mon lit.

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Kagome tient une boite dans les main. C'est un très bel ouvrage, le bois est finement taillé en arabesque et on peut y lire les lettres O et S entremêlées. Je me suis saisie de la boite un air nostalgique sur le visage.

 **Un cadeau...** Kagome me dévisage étrangement. **Quoi ?**

 **Non c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage...**

 **Quelle expression ?**

 **Une expression purement humaine de tristesse mélangée à l'amour.**

 **Humpf...**

 **Qu'y a-t-il dans la boite ?** Je soupire et l'ouvre. C'est un cadeau qu'il m'a fait quand nous sommes devenus vampire tous les deux. Pour célébrer mon éternité il m'a dit. Dans la boite se trouve une clochette en or sur laquelle est accroché une plume taillée dans un rubis. Il savait que j'avais du mal avec le silence qui nous entourait il m'a alors offert cette clochette. Je l'avais porté tous les jours et ne l'avais retiré qu'à sa mort...

 **C'est magnifique... Ne bouge pas...** Elle a retiré la clochette que j'ai déjà dans les cheveux avant de se saisir de celle qui se trouve dans la boite et de la fixer au bout de ma tresse.

 **Kagome... je ne pense pas que-**

 **Un souvenir est quelque chose qu'on doit chérir et non pas enfuir.** Elle recule de quelque pas et contemple son œuvre. **Magnifique.** Je passe un doigt sur la tresse faisant teinter la clochette. Oui je ne dois pas avoir peur de la porter. C'est un souvenir. Un bon souvenir.

 **Bon allons-y !**

* * *

Une fois passé de l'autre côté j'escalade le puits avec Kagome.

 **Ke ! Pas trop tôt ! J'allais venir te chercher Kagome.** Inuyasha est assis dans un arbre et nous regarde d'un œil mauvais.

 **Rhooo ça va ! Je m'assurais juste que Silmë allait bien.**

 **Bah elle va bien. On y va.**

 **Où ?**

 **J'ai repéré l'odeur de Naraku les autres sont déjà partis. On va les rejoindre.**

 **Euh. D'accord. Mais Silmë ?**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais rejoindre Sesshomaru de mon côté.**

 **Mais les forêts sont dangereuses e-**

 **Il n'est pas très loin. Si j'ai un problème il entendra.** Elle m'a dévisagé avec inquiétude un instant avant de partir avec le demi-démon.

* * *

 **Je suis de retour !** Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à retrouver Sesshomaru me souvenant de sa dernière position. J'ai accéléré un peu le pas pour marcher à son niveau. Cette fois-ci je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses tentatives de séduction !

 **Nouvelle clochette ?**

 **Un souvenir.** Nous avons marché un moment dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que je capte une odeur connue. **Kagome !**

J'ai couru en suivant l'odeur de son sang. C'est léger donc elle ne doit pas beaucoup saigner mais je suis tout de même inquiète.

 **Kagome !**

 **Silmë !** Ma cousine est avec ses amis et fait face à un démon auquel je ne prêtes pas attention. Elle a une légère entaille sur le bras mais rien de grave.

 **Ça va ?**

 **Oui oui ça va.** Je sens une présence derrière moi. Sesshomaru m'a rejoint.

 **Dîtes. Savez-vous qui je suis ?** Inuyasha se tourne vers le démon en grognant.

 **Ouais t'es un putain de rejeton de Naraku.**

 **Qui est Naraku ?**

 **T'es sérieux là ?**

Inuyasha a continué de lui hurler dessus mais je les ai ignoré me concentrant plutôt sur Kagome.

 **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **Je.. je ne sais pas il m'a attaqué mais je crois qu'il ma confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre...**

 **IL S'ENFUIT !** Je me suis redressée juste à temps pour voir l'ombre de la créature s'enfuir et Inuyasha le poursuivre.

 **Sango, Miroku, Shippo on les suit !** Ma cousine est montée sur Kirara avec les autres et ils se sont lancé à leur tour à la poursuite du démon. Je me suis tournée vers Sesshomau l'air un peu abasourdie.

 **On les suit ?**

 **Inutile.**

 **Pourquoi ?** Il a levé la tête et a regardé par dessus mon épaule.

 **Parce que le démon est déjà revenue.**

 **Savez-vous qui je suis ?** Je me suis retournée un peu agacée de ne pas avoir senti la présence du nouveau venu et me suis figée quand mon regard à plongé dans le sien. **Je te connais.** Il s'est avancé vers moi et je suis restée paralysée. Il s'est immobilisé à quelques pas de moi et j'ai moi même comblé la distance entre nous. J'ai pris sa joue en coupe une larme s'échappant de mes yeux.

 **Onigumo...**


End file.
